A Kiss To Remember
by tahimmas
Summary: La respuesta a las plegarias de Renesmee Cullen aparece como llovida del cielo, cuando encuentra,inconciente en el bosque, a un hombre increiblemente lo que necesitaba:si no se casa en pocas semanas,perdera la casa de donde vive,que pasara a su anterior dueño,el engreido duque de o en un cuento de hadas,no puede evitar besar al desconocido en los ..
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Jacob Black tuvo que ponerse de puntillas encima de una oto mana para mirar por la ventana del salón. Lo habría tenido mucho más fácil si no hubiera tenido a una gorda gata amarilla plácidamente echada sobre su brazo. Su aliento tibio empañó el helado cristal for mando un círculo perfecto; lo limpió con la manga justo a tiempo para ver detenerse un elegante coche de ciudad en el camino circular de entrada a la blanca casa señorial; cuando vio saltar de la parte de atrás del coche a un lacayo de peluca y librea para abrir la portezuela, se acercó más hasta pegar la nariz al cristal.

—Nunca he visto a un verdadero duque, Nellie —susurró, dando un entusiasmado apretón a la paciente gata que era su compañera constante.

Desde el instante en que sus padres le dijeron que su tío abuelo les haría el honor de visitarlos, había pasado todas sus horas de vigilia mirando sus libros de cuentos en busca de una ilustración de un du que. La imagen que se formó finalmente de su tío fue una especie de cruce entre Ulises y el rey Arturo: amable, valiente y noble, con un manto de terciopelo rojo sobre sus anchos hombros y tal vez incluso una reluciente espada colgándole de la cintura.

Retuvo el aliento cuando se abrió la puerta del coche y la luz del sol hizo destellar el blasón pintado sobre la brillante lona.

—¡ Jacob!

La voz de su madre reverberó a lo largo de sus tensos nervios, casi haciéndolo caer de la otomana. Nellie saltó de sus brazos y fue a bus car refugio detrás de las cortinas.

—Baja de ahí al instante. No estaría bien que tu tío te viera fisgo neando por la ventana como uno de los criados.

Decidiendo que no era aconsejable recordarle a su madre que sólo podían permitirse una criada, bajó de la otomana de un salto.

—¡Llegó el duque mamá! ¡Ya está aquí! Y llegó en un coche tira do por cuatro caballos blancos, igual que Zeus o Apolo.

—O el diablo —masculló ella, mojándose los dedos con la lengua para domeñar al mechón rebelde que siempre se escapaba de sus glo riosos cabellos.

Jacob trató de mantenerse quieto mientras ella le quitaba varios pelos de gata de la chaqueta y volvía a atarle el nudo de la pequeña corbata, tan apretado que igual lo estrangulaba y le extraía toda la vida. Quería parecerle lo mejor posible al duque; quería que su madre y su padre se enorgullecieran de él. Si su padre se sentía orgulloso de él tal vez no se quedaría tantas noches en Londres mientras su ma dre lloraba en la cama hasta quedarse dormida; sus ahogados sollozos lo habían despertado más de una vez esa semana.

—Ya está —dijo ella, retrocediendo y ladeando la cabeza para exa minarlo—. Estás hecho todo un hermoso caballerito.

De pronto se le arrugó la cara y le dio la espalda, llevándose un pa ñuelo a la boca.

—Mamá, ¿estás llorando?

—No seas tonto —repuso ella, agitando la mano, para quitarle importancia—. Me entró algo en el ojo, una mota de ceniza del hogar, supongo, o un pelo de Nellie.

Por primera vez en su corta vida, Jacob sospechó que su madre le mentía. Antes que pudiera insistir, se abrió la puerta del salón.

Jacob se giró a mirar, olvidado de su madre, porque el corazón empezó a retumbarle en los oídos.

Su padre estaba en la puerta, sus mejillas cubiertas por venillas azuladas, tan enrojecidas como su nariz. Normalmente hacían falta una noche de ganancias en las mesas de juego o al menos tres botellas de oporto para ponerle ese brillo febril en los ojos.

—Sahra, Jacob, tengo el gran honor de presentaros a mi tío Charlie Black, sexto duque de Vulturis.

Con gesto impaciente, el duque hizo a un lado a su padre y entró en el salón, seguido por un gigantesco lacayo. Desilusionado, Jacob observó que el duque no llevaba un hermoso manto rojo sino un se vero frac negro y calzas hasta las rodillas desprovistas de todo ador no. No tenía los hombros anchos sino estrechos y caídos hacia delan te, como si estuvieran en inminente peligro de desmoronarse. Unas gruesas cejas hacían sombra a sus ojos claros y un mellado anillo de tiesos cabellos blancos le rodeaba la brillante coronilla de la cabeza. Al anciano se le agitaron las ventanillas de la achaparrada nariz, y de pronto estalló en un sonoro estornudo que los hizo retroceder a todos.

—Hay un gato aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo, paseando la mirada por la sala, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sacadlo de aquí enseguida, no so porto a estos odiosos bichos.

—Lo siento muchísimo, excelencia. Si lo hubiera sabido, la habría encerrado en el corral con los demás animales.

Sin parar de musitar disculpas, su madre abrió la ventana y sin ninguna ceremonia arrojó a Nellie al jardín.

Jacob abrió la boca para protestar, pero el duque pasó su mira da de la gata a él, dejándole la lengua pegada al paladar, paralizada.

—Qué suerte que haya llegado a la hora del té, excelencia —dijo su madre, con una trémula sonrisa—. Ordené a mi cocinera que pre parara todo un surtido de refrigerios para...

—No tengo tiempo para ociosidades ni chachara —la interrum pió el duque en tono duro, borrándole la sonrisa—. Tengo que volver a Londres lo más pronto posible. Un hombre de mi posición tiene asuntos más importantes que éste de qué ocuparse.

Cuando el duque se le acercó, a Jacob empezó a arrugársele la nariz; el olor del anciano era más desagradable aún que su apariencia; olía a ropa interior apolillada guardada desde hacía siglos en el ático.

—¿Este es el muchacho? —ladró.

Su padre fue a ponerse junto a su madre y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Sí, éste es nuestro Jacob.

Jacob retrocedió cuando el duque se inclinó a mirarle la cara de cerca; el rictus de su delgado labio superior dejaba claro que no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba viendo.

—Es un poco pequeño para su edad, ¿no? La risa de su padre sonó un pelín exagerada.

—Sólo tiene siete años, milord. Yo también tardé un poco en pe gar el estirón.

El duque le dio un tirón en una oreja, el cual le hizo agradecer el ha berse acordado de lavarse bien las orejas por detrás. Antes que lograra recuperarse de esa indignidad, el anciano le cogió el labio inferior entre sus huesudos dedos y se lo estiró, para examinarle los dientes.

Él se apartó bruscamente, mirando al duque incrédulo. Podría ha berlo mordido, pero temió que su sabor fuera aún peor que su olor.

Obedeciendo a un codazo de su padre, su madre dio un paso ade lante.

—Es un niño obediente, milord, y tiene un corazón bondadoso y generoso. Siempre lo he llamado mi angelito.

El bufido del duque les advirtió que no valoraba mucho esas de terminadas virtudes.

—Pero también es la mar de inteligente —añadió su madre, en tonces, retorciéndose la falda entre las manos—. Nunca he visto a un muchacho tan pequeño con tan buena cabeza para las letras y las su-

mas.

El duque empezó a caminar alrededor de él, haciéndolo sentirse como un gordo animal en descomposición al que acaba de ver un bui tre hambriento. Pasado un momento de tenso silencio, el anciano se detuvo y se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Ya he perdido bastante de mi precioso tiempo. Tendrá que servir.

Jacob vio que su madre se llevaba la mano a la boca, y vio alivio en la cara de su padre. El calor de la desesperación le desató por fin la lengua.

—¿Servir? ¿Qué tendré que hacer? No entiendo. ¿De qué habla? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Su padre le sonrió:

—Te tenemos una sorpresa maravillosa, hijo. Tu tío Charlie ha accedido generosamente a hacerte su heredero. Desde ahora vas a ser su hijito.

Jacob miró desesperado de su padre a su madre.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser su hijito. Quiero ser vuestro hijito. La sonrisa de su tío, enseñando unos dientes amarillentos, era más amenazadora que cualquier mirada furiosa.

—No será hijito de nadie. Jamás he sido partidario de mimar a un crío. No tardaré nada en hacer un hombre de él.

—Verás, Jacob —le dijo su padre, moviendo la cabeza triste mente—, la esposa de lord Vulturis se fue al cielo.

—¿Para escapar de él? —preguntó él, mirando desafiante a su tío. Su padre entrecerró los ojos, a modo de advertencia.

—Se fue al cielo porque estaba enferma. Por desgracia, murió an tes de poder darle un hijo. Él no fue bendecido con un hijo como no sotros.

—La tonta débil de carácter me dejó con una hija —ladró el duque—. ¡Una hija! La muchacha no me sirve de nada a mí, pero te hará compañía a ti.

—¿Has oído eso, Jacob? —le dijo su madre, que aferraba la mano de su padre con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Tendrás una hermana. ¿No lo encuentras maravilloso? Y vivirás en una magnífica mansión en Londres, con muchos juguetes para jugar y un pony para cabalgar. Tendrás la mejor educación que puede con seguir el dinero, y cuando seas mayor, tu tío te enviará a un maravi lloso viaje por Europa. Nunca te hará falta nada. —Empezaron a co rrerle las lágrimas por las mejillas—. Y algún día, dentro de muchos, muchos años, claro —añadió, mirando asustada al duque—, serás el duque de Vulturis.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser un duque —dijo Jacob en tono enérgico, y los hombros empezaron a temblarle—. Y no lo seré. ¡No podéis obligarme!

Pensando solamente en escapar, pasó junto a su tío y corrió hacia la puerta como un rayo. Pero había olvidado al lacayo, que lo cogió y se lo puso bajo su macizo brazo como si no pesara más que un jamón de Navidad. Trató de zafarse debatiéndose con pies y manos, ciego de terror, sordo a todo lo que no fueran sus propios gritos de furia.

Hasta que oyó el tintineo de monedas.

Se quedó callado y se tragó las lágrimas al ver a su padre coger la abultada bolsa que le lanzó el duque.

Un cruel destello de triunfo brilló en los ojos del anciano.

—Tal como acordamos, sobrino, he incluido la escritura de pro piedad de Forks. Desde hoy en adelante, por mal que te vaya la suerte en las mesas de juego, nunca tendrás que volver a preocu parte de que te arrojen a la calle tus acreedores.

Jacob se quedó absolutamente quieto, al comprender. Lo ha bían vendido; sus padres lo habían vendido a ese malvado viejo de ojos fríos y dientes amarillos.

—Suélteme.

Sus palabras resonaron en el salón, deteniendo todo movimiento. Las dijo con tal autoridad que ni siquiera el corpulento lacayo se atre vió a desobedecerlo. Lo soltó y él se deslizó rígidamente hasta quedar de pie, sus ojos secos y ardientes, ya sin lágrimas.

La boca de Charlie Black se curvó en un rictus de renuente admiración.

—No me disgusta ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Si ya has acabado con tus pataleos, puedes despedirte de tus padres.

Sus padres avanzaron, tímidos, como si fueran desconocidos. Con la mano de su padre en el hombro, su madre se arrodilló junto a la puerta y le abrió los brazos.

Jacob sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y hundir la cara en la blandura de su pecho, su última oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y aspirar intensamente el aro ma a azahar que perfumaba sus brillantes cabellos castaño rojizos. Su ahogado sollozo lo hirió hasta la médula de los huesos, pero pasó jun to a ella y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra, con sus pequeños hom bros muy erguidos, como si ya fuera el duque de Vulturis.

—Algún día lo comprenderás, hijo —oyó decir a su padre—. Al gún día sabrás que sólo hicimos lo que consideramos mejor para ti.

El sonido de los desgarradores sollozos de su madre se desvaneció cuando se instaló en un rincón del coche. Cuando su tío subió y el ve hículo inició la marcha, lo último que vio fue a Nellie echada en el al féizar exterior de la ventana del salón, mirándolo muy triste.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo**

_Mi queridísimo hijo,_

_me tiemblan las manos_

_al escribir esta carta._

Llegó el demonio a Vulturis Hall.

No llegó tirado por cuatro caballos blancos ni en medio de una ráfaga de azufre, sino en la forma de Jacob Black, el séptimo du que de Vulturis, de cabellos oscuros como la noche, y rostro an gelical. A largas zancadas recorrió los corredores de mármol de la mansión palaciega a la que en sus veintiún últimos años había llama do hogar, con dos mastines moteados caminando pegados a sus talo nes con su misma agilidad leonina.

Con un despreocupado movimiento de la mano ordenó a los pe rros que se quedaran quietos, abrió la puerta del estudio y se quedó allí, apoyado en el marco, calculando cuánto tiempo estaría su prima fingiendo no darse cuenta de su presencia.

La pluma de ella continuó varios minutos rascando la página del libro mayor de cuentas, hasta que un violento movimiento al poner la raya a una t dejó una fea mancha de tinta en el papel. Suspirando de rrotada, lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de montura metálica.

—Veo que Napoleón no consiguió enseñarte modales.

—Todo lo contrario —repuso él con perezosa sonrisa—. Yo le en señé a él una o dos cosas. Dicen que abdicó después de Waterloo sólo para escapar de mí.

—Ahora que has vuelto a Londres, tal vez yo considere la posibi lidad de ir a hacerle compañía en su exilio.

Mientras él se le acercaba, ella se mantuvo tan rígida como un ma niquí de modista. Curiosamente, Bella era tal vez la única mujer de Londres que no se veía fuera de lugar detrás del esplendoroso escri torio de caoba y cuero. Como siempre, vestía en los majestuosos to nos verde bosque y vino en lugar de los colores pastel claros y blan cos virginales preferidos por las beldades del momento. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos en un sencillo moño que acentuaba la ele gancia de su frente a la que una graciosa puntita en la línea de cabellos daba una forma acorazonada.

—Por favor, no me riñas, Bella, querida —musitó él, inclinándo se a besarle la mejilla—. Soy capaz de soportar la censura del mundo, pero la tuya me hiere hasta el fondo del corazón.

—Eso si tuvieras corazón —repuso ella, ladeando la cabeza para recibir el beso, suavizando la severidad de su boca—. Supe que habías llegado hace más de una semana. Supongo que nuevamente estás alo jado con ese sinvergüenza de Edward.

Haciendo caso omiso del sillón de orejas de piel situado delante del escritorio, él dio la vuelta y apoyó el muslo en la esquina del es critorio más cercana a ella.

—Nunca te ha perdonado del todo que hayas roto tu compromi so con él, ¿sabes? Asegura que le destrozaste el corazón y lo calum niaste cruelmente respecto a su integridad.

—Mi problema no se debió a la integridad de tu amigo —dijo ella, y aunque puso sumo cuidado en mantener la voz neutra, no pudo evitar que le subieran los colores a las mejillas—, sino a su falta de integridad.

—Sin embargo, en todos estos años, ninguno de los dos se ha ca sado. Eso siempre me ha parecido bastante... curioso.

Bella se quitó los anteojos y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Prefiero vivir sin un hombre antes que casarme con un niño. —Como cayendo en la cuenta de que había revelado demasiado, se volvió a poner los anteojos y se dio a la tarea de quitar el exceso de tinta de la punta de su pluma—. No me cabe duda de que las aventu ras de Edward quedan pálidas comparadas con las tuyas. Me han dicho que desde tu regreso has tenido tiempo para batirte en dos duelos, sumar a tus ganancias las fortunas familiares de dos desventurados jó venes y roto un buen surtido de corazones inocentes.

Jacob la miró con expresión de reproche.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no hacer caso de los chismes despia dados? Sólo herí en el brazo a dos tipos, gané la casa ancestral de otro y lastimé un sólo corazón, el que resultó ser mucho menos inocente de lo que me habían llevado a creer.

Bella agitó la cabeza.

—Cualquier mujer que sea tan tonta para poner su corazón en tus manos no obtiene más que lo que se merece.

—Puedes burlarte si quieres, pero ahora que acabó la guerra, ten go toda la intención de empezar a buscarme novia en serio.

—Esa noticia les alegrará el corazón a todas las beldades ambicio sas y a todas las madres casamenteras de la ciudad. ¿Qué te ha produ cido ese repentino deseo de hogar, si puede saberse?

—Pronto necesitaré un heredero, y a diferencia del querido tío Charlie, Dios tenga su negra alma en paz, no tengo la menor inten ción de comprar uno.

Un escalofriante gruñido resonó en la sala, casi como si al nombrar a su tío, Jacob hubiera invocado una presencia del otro mundo.

Jacob se agachó a mirar hacia el otro lado del escritorio y vio asomados a sus dos mastines debajo, moviendo sus colas. Bella echó hacia atrás la espalda, dejando a la vista a la delicada gata blanca echa da en su falda.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿No debería estar en el corral? Sabes que no soporto a esos bi chos.

Mirándolo con una sonrisa felina, Bella acarició el peludo cuello de la gata.

—Sí, lo sé.

Jacob exhaló un suspiro.

—Quieto, Calibán, quieto, Cerbero. —Una vez que los perros es tuvieron echados sobre la alfombra junto al hogar, continuó—: No sé por qué me molesté en ir a la guerra a luchar contra los franceses cuando podría haberme quedado aquí a luchar contigo.

La verdad era que los dos sabían por qué se había marchado a la guerra.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Jacob descubrir por qué a su tío no le disgustaba ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Se debía a que el viejo canalla encontraba un brutal placer en quitárselo a azotes. Hasta los diecisiete años aguantó estoicamente los intentos del viejo de modelarlo en el siguiente duque, y tal como su padre, creció ocho pulgadas en ese mismo número de meses.

Jamás olvidaría la fría noche de invierno cuando se giró y arrancó la varilla de las retorcidas manos de su tío. Amedrentado, el viejo es peró que empezaran a caer los golpes sobre él.

Todavía no sabía decir si fue desprecio por su tío o por sí mismo lo que lo indujo a romper en dos la varilla, arrojársela a los pies y salir de la habitación; desde ese momento el viejo no volvió a ponerle las manos encima. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, se marchó de Vulturis Hall, renunciando al grandioso viaje que le tenía planeado su tío en favor de diez años de viaje por los campos de batalla de Napoleón. Su brillante carrera militar estuvo salpicada por frecuentes visitas a Lon dres, durante las cuales jugaba tan fuerte como había luchado.

—Podrías considerar la posibilidad de venirte a vivir aquí —le dijo Bella—. Ya hace más de seis años que murió mi padre.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la que asomaba el pesar.

—Algunos espíritus no descansan nunca.

—Como bien sé yo —repuso ella, sus ojos mirando en la distancia.

A ella su tío no la había golpeado nunca; por ser mujer, no la ha bía considerado digna ni siquiera de esa pequeña atención.

Jacob alargó la mano para coger la de ella, pero Bella ya estaba sacando un papel crema doblado de debajo del papel secante.

—Esta llegó hace más de cinco meses. Te la habría enviado a tu re gimiento, pero... —Su elegante encogimiento de hombros lo dijo todo.

Demostrando que ella no se había equivocado, él abrió un cajón y se dispuso a arrojar la misiva sobre el enorme montón de cartas idén ticas, todas dirigidas a Jacob Black, lord de Vulturis, y todas sin abrir. Pero algo le detuvo la mano. Aunque del papel todavía ema naba el aroma a azahar, la letra ya no era aquella suavemente redon deada que había llegado a esperar. Un extraño soplo frío, tan sutil como el aliento de una mujer, le erizó la piel de la nuca.

—Ábrela —ordenó, poniendo la carta en la mano de Bella. Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Estás seguro? Él asintió secamente.

A ella le tembló la mano al pasar el abrecartas con mango de mar fil bajo el sello de lacre y abrir la carta.

—Estimado lord Vulturis —leyó—. Lamento informarle que su madre ha pasado de este mundo a uno mucho más benigno. —Titubeó un instante, y reanudó la lectura, con evidente renuen cia—: Aunque usted decidió no hacer caso de sus repetidas súplicas de reconciliación a lo largo de estos años, murió con su nombre en sus labios. Supongo que la noticia no le causará excesiva aflicción. Siem pre su humilde servidora, señorita Renesmee Cullen.

Bellaa bajó lentamente la carta hasta el escritorio y se quitó los an teojos.

—Ay, Jacob, cuánto lo siento.

A él se le movió un músculo en la mandíbula, una sola vez. Sin de cir palabra, cogió la carta, la dejó caer dentro del cajón, y lo cerró. El aroma de azahar quedó flotando en el aire.

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa, ahondando el hoyuelo de su me jilla derecha, el que siempre producía miedo en sus contrincantes, ya fuera en la mesa de juego o en el campo de batalla.

—Esta señorita Cullen no me parece nada humilde. ¿ Quién es esta muchacha descarada que se atreve a reprochar al todopoderoso duque de Vulturis?

Esperó mientras Bella consultaba una libreta encuadernada en piel. Su prima llevaba un meticuloso registro de todas las propiedades que en otro tiempo pertenecieran a su padre y ahora le pertenecían a él.

—Es hija de un párroco. Y huérfana. Tu madre la llevó a vivir con ella, junto con un hermano y una hermana menores, hace siete años, cuando sus padres murieron en un desgraciado incendio que destru yó la casa del párroco de la propiedad.

—Qué caritativa —comentó Jaocb, moviendo la cabeza con ex presión sarcástica—. Una hija de párroco. Debería haberlo adivinado. No hay nada comparable a la santurrona indignación de una pobre y tonta ilusa que se imagina que Dios lucha a su lado. —Cogió una hoja de papel de cartas de una bandeja de teca y la puso delante de Bella—. Escribe una carta inmediatamente. Informa a esta señorita Cullen que el duque de Vulturis llegará a Hertfordshire dentro de un mes a tomar total posesión de su propiedad.

Bellaa lo miró boquiabierta, cerrando la libreta.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya están muertos mis padres, y eso me deja dueño de Forks, ¿o no?

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con los huérfanos? ¿Echarlos a la calle? Él se frotó el mentón.

—Le diré a mi abogado que se ocupe de encontrarles colocación. Probablemente me agradecerán la generosidad. Después de todo, de jar a tres niños hacer lo que les dé la gana durante demasiado tiempo sólo puede hacerles daño.

—La señorita Cullen ya no es una niña —le recordó Bella—. Es una mujer adulta.

—Entonces le buscaré un marido —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros—; algún hombre alistado en el ejército o algún secretario de abogado al que no le importe casarse con una muchacha descarada para congraciarse conmigo.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ay, qué romántico eres; cuánto me alegra eso el corazón.

—Y tú eres una regañona incorregible —replicó él, pellizcándole la patricia nariz.

Se apartó del escritorio y su despreocupado movimiento alertó a los perros inmediatamente. Bella esperó a que llegara a la puerta, con los perros pisándole los talones, para decirle:

—No logro entenderlo, Jacob. Forks no es otra cosa que una modesta casa señorial de campo, muy poco más que una casita. ¿Por qué quieres reclamarla para ti cuando posees un montón de enormes propiedades que jamás te has molestado en visitar?

Él se detuvo, con una expresión de triste humor en los ojos.

—Mis padres vendieron mi alma para obtener la escritura de pro piedad de esa casa. Tal vez sólo deseo decidir por mí mismo si valía ese precio.

Después de hacerle una impecable reverencia, salió y cerró la puer ta. Ella se quedó acariciando a la gata que tenía en la falda, sus cejas muy juntas en un pensativo ceño.

—¡Demonio desalmado! ¡Sapo asqueroso! ¡Un hombre hocicando como un cerdo! ¡Qué cara tiene el canalla!

Seth y Clear contemplaban boquiabiertos de asombro a Renesmee paseándose de un lado a otro del salón hecha una furia. Jamás habían visto a su ecuánime hermana en las garras de una ira tan impresionan te. Hasta el pulcro moño de hermosos cabellos cobrisos le vibraba de indignación.

Renesmee se giró violentamente agitando la carta en la mano. El carí simo papel estaba todo arrugado por las muchas veces que lo había apretado en el puño desde que llegara en el correo de la mañana.

—Ni siquiera tuvo la vulgar decencia de escribir él la carta. ¡La hizo escribir a su prima! Veo qué tipo de despiadado ogro es. Proba blemente se está frotando sus gordas manos con codiciosa alegría imaginándose cómo nos quita el techo de nuestras cabezas. No me extraña nada que lo llamen el Diablo de Vulturis.

—Pero lady Sahra murió hace más de cinco meses —dijo Seth—. ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para comunicarse con nosotros? —Según dice esta carta, ha estado varios meses en el extranjero —contestó Renesmee—. Tal vez andaba de viaje por el Continente, sin duda hartándose de los desvergonzados placeres de un libertino mi mado.

—Apuesto a que es un enano —osó decir Clear.

—O un duende jorobado de dientes rotos y el apetito insaciable de comerse crías de diez años —dijo Seth, abalanzándose sobre Clear con las manos en forma de zarpas.

Clear lanzó un alarido que hizo salir corriendo por la raída al fombra a un ontón de gatitos que habían estado durmiendo bajo sus enaguas. Clear jamás iba a ninguna parte sin una horda de gatitos siguiéndola. Había veces en que Renesmee habría jurado que su hermanita los paría ella misma.

Renesmee tuvo que dar un torpe salto para evitar pisar a uno. En lu gar de huir para ponerse a salvo, el gatito amarillo se echó en el suelo y empezó a lamerse una pata, desdeñoso, como si la cuasi colisión fuera enteramente culpa de Renesmee.

—No presumas tanto —le dijo ella—. Si nos echan, muy pronto estarás engullendo ratones en lugar de esos jugosos arenques ahuma dos que tanto te gustan.

Seth se puso serio y se sentó al lado de Clear en el sofá.

—¿Nos puede echar, de verdad? Y si nos echa, ¿qué será de noso tros?

La risa de Renesmee sonó sin un asomo de diversión.

—Ah, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Escuchad esto: Lord Vulturis os ruega le perdonéis —leyó en tono despectivo—. La menta sinceramente haber descuidado tanto tiempo sus deberes. Como el nuevo señor de Forks, asumirá con mucho gusto la responsabilidad de encontraros nuevas colocaciones. —Volvió a arrugar la carta en el puño—. ¡Colocaciones, sí! Probablemente pien sa arrojarnos a trabajar en el asilo de pobres.

—Nunca me ha gustado mucho el trabajo. Creo que preferiría que me arrojara a la calle —dijo Clear, pensativa—. Sería una mendi ga bastante atractiva, ¿no creéis? ¿No me imagináis en una esquina cubierta de nieve sosteniendo una taza de lata entre mis dedos conge lados? —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. Iría palideciendo y adelgazando con cada día que pasara hasta expirar de tisis en los brazos de un des conocido apuesto pero reservado.

Para ilustrar lo dicho, cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá poniéndose el dorso de su regordeta mano en la frente.

—De lo único que vas a expirar es de comer demasiadas galletas para el té de Rose.

Clear resucitó y le sacó la lengua.

Seth se levantó de un salto, quitándose un mechón negro de sus ojos castaños.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Retaré a duelo al canalla! No se atreverá a negarse. Des pués de todo voy a cumplir trece años en diciembre, soy casi un hom bre.

—Estar sin techo sobre mi cabeza y tener un hermano muerto no me va a hacer sentir ni una pizca mejor —dijo Renesmee, inflexible, sen tándolo de un empujón.

—Podríamos asesinarlo —sugirió Clear alegremente. Precoz lectora de novelas góticas, desde que terminó de leer Los misterios de Udolfo, de la señora Radcliffe, Clear se moría de ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—Dada su insensibilidad ante las cartas de su madre todos estos años —bufó Renesmee—, se necesitaría una bala o una estaca de plata para atravesarle el corazón.

—No entiendo —dijo Seth—. ¿Cómo puede ponernos de culo en la calle...? —Al ver la severa mirada de Renesmee, se aclaró la gargan ta—. Eh... ¿de patitas en la calle cuando lady Sahra nos prometió que Forks sería siempre nuestro hogar?

Renesmee fue hasta la ventana y descorrió una de las cortinas de enca je para evitar la perspicaz mirada de su hermano.

—No os lo había dicho antes porque no quería preocuparos, pero la promesa de lady Sahra contenía ciertas... eh... condiciones.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntaron Seth y Clear al unísono, des pués de intercambiar una temerosa mirada.

Renesmee se giró a mirarlos y lo soltó todo a borbotones:

—Para heredar Forks, debo casarme antes de cumplir mis veintiún años.

Clear ahogó una exclamación y Seth gimió, ocultando la cara entre las manos.

—Encuentro bastante insultante esa consternación vuestra —dijo Renesmee, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Pero si ya has rechazado un montón de proposiciones, de todos los hombres solteros del pueblo —protestó Seth—. Tú sabías que lady Sahra desaprobaba que fueras tan exigente. Tal vez por eso quiso forzarte la mano.

—Tooley Grantham es demasiado glotón —dijo Clear, comen zando a contar con sus regordetes deditos los defectos que encontra ba su hermana en sus pretendientes—, Wesley Trumble es demasiado peludo; Huey Kleef hace mucho ruido al sorber la comida, y Tom Dillmore siempre tiene líneas de suciedad en los pliegues del cuello y detrás de las orejas. Renesmeese estremeció.

—Supongo que queréis que me pase el resto de mi vida con un gi gantón que no tiene modales en la mesa o detesta bañarse.

—Eso podría ser mejor que pasar el resto de tu vida esperando a un hombre que no existe —dijo Seth lúgubremente.

—Pero sabes que siempre he soñado con casarme con un hombre que sea capaz de continuar el trabajo de papá en la parroquia. La ma yoría de los hombres de este pueblo ni siquiera saben leer, y no tienen el menor interés en aprender.

Clear se enrolló un largo mechón de pelo dorado en un dedo.

—Es una lástima que no sea yo la hermana mayor. Sería un tre mendo sacrificio, claro, pero estaría muy bien dispuesta a casarme por dinero, no por amor. Entonces podría cuidar de ti y de Seth siempre. Y no tendría ningún problema en pescar un marido rico. Voy a ser la Beldad Incomparable; todo el mundo lo dice.

—Ya eres una Pelma Incomparable —masculló Seth, y miró a Renesmee, acusador—. Podrías habernos dicho antes que necesitabas un marido, ¿sabes?, cuando todavía había tiempo para encontrarte uno que cumpliera con tus exigencias.

Renesmee se sentó en una otomana algo inestable y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que otra persona iba a desear esta casa des tartalada, aparte de nosotros? Supongo que pensé que podríamos se guir viviendo aquí mientras quisiéramos, y a nadie le importaría.

Lágrimas sin derramar le hicieron arder los ojos. La luz que en traba a raudales por las ventanas del este sólo servía para destacar lo raído y desgastado que estaba todo en el que en otro tiempo fuera un elegante salón. Las rosas pitiminí bordadas en los cojines del sofá ha cía tiempo que habían perdido su color original y eran de un desvaí do rosa acuoso. Una negra mancha de moho afeaba el friso de yeso sobre la puerta; un rimero de mohosos libros encuadernados en piel sostenía la pata quebrada del piano de palisandro. Forks po día ser una humilde casa de campo que era sólo un reflejo de su pasa do esplendor, pero para ellos era un hogar, el único hogar que habían tenido desde que perdieran a sus padres hacía más de siete años.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que las tristes caras de sus hermanos eran un reflejo de la suya, se levantó y se obligó a sonreír.

—No hay por qué tener esas caras tan largas. Tenemos todo un mes hasta que llegue ese lord Demonio.

—Pero sólo faltan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños —dijo Seth. Renesmee asintió.

—Sé que la situación parece desesperada, pero siempre hemos de recordar lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre: con oración y perseveran cia, el buen Señor proveerá.

—¿Qué tenemos que pedirle que nos envíe? —preguntó Clear entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Renesmee pensó un buen rato la respuesta, la piadosa expresión de su cara reñida con el destello resuelto que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Un hombre


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

_Me parece que ha transcurrido_

_una eternidad desde la última vez_

_que posé mis ojos en tu dulce rostro_

Jacob Black iba rumbo a casa.

Cuando esa mañana hizo llamar al mozo de cuadras de Edward y le ordenó que le ensillara la yegua, habría jurado que sólo iría a cabalgar por Hyde Park. De veras creía que no tenía ningún plan urgente para ese día aparte de dedicar una lánguida sonrisa y tocarse el sombrero ante cualquier dama que le captara la atención, en inocente coqueteo. Y que a eso seguiría, como siempre, un suculento almuerzo, una bue na siesta y una noche de juego con Edward en las mesas del White's o del Watier's.

Nada de eso explicaba por qué llevaba a su caballo a medio galo pe y ya estaba dejando atrás las congestionadas calles de Londres en dirección a los caminos del campo.

Los setos y cercas de piedra pasaban veloces, enmarcados por el glorioso verde de los ondulantes prados. El cielo de verano estaba de un esplendoroso azul salpicado por nubéculas que parecían lanudos corderitos paciendo en un campo azul. El aire fresco le inundaba los pulmones expulsando el hollín de la ciudad, haciéndolo sentirse em briagado y más que un poco peligroso.

Ya llevaba casi una hora cabalgando a galope tendido cuando identificó la emoción que hervía dentro de él.

Estaba furioso, furioso como un demonio.

Horrorizado por ese descubrimiento tiró suavemente de las rien das y puso a la yegua al trote. Había tenido veintiún años para perfeccionar la fría indiferencia conveniente a un hombre de su posición. Y una mojigata señorita de campo había tardado sólo dos minutos en destruirla.

Hacía tres días que había puesto su carta en el cajón del escritorio de Bella para no volver a verla ni leerla nunca más. Pero su voz se guía resonando en su cabeza, remilgada y mordaz, para pincharle la conciencia que intencionadamente había vuelto insensible con años de indiferencia.

«Aunque usted decidió no hacer caso de sus repetidas súplicas de reconciliación a lo largo de estos años, murió con su nombre en sus labios. Supongo que la noticia no le causará excesiva aflicción.»

Soltó un bufido. ¿Qué dificultad podía tener la señorita Renesmee Cullen para autoproclamarse defensora de su madre? Después de todo su madre le había dado un hogar.

Y a él lo había expulsado del suyo.

Le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse a la santurrona cómodamente instalada en el acogedor salón de Forks Probablemente se sen tó ante el secreter de palisandro a escribir la misiva, con la pluma me tida entre sus labios fruncidos buscando la frase más hiriente para con denarlo. Se imaginaba incluso a sus engreídos hermanos, uno a cada lado, rogándole que leyera la carta en voz alta para poder reírse de él.

Tal vez después de sellar la carta con una pulcra barrita de lacre, se habían reunido junto al amado piano de su madre, a la suave luz de la lámpara a entonar himnos para agradecer a Dios el haberlos hecho tan superiores moralmente a un rencoroso miserable como él.

La imagen lo hizo comprender otra asombrosa realidad.

Estaba celoso; ridícula, patética y furiosamente celoso.

Esa emoción le era absolutamente desconocida. Si bien podía de sear a una mujer hermosa o un excelente caballo que perteneciera a otro hombre, jamás había sufrido ninguna pena especial en esas raras ocasiones cuando se le negaba lo que admiraba.

Pero sentía celos de esos niños que vivían en la casa que en otro tiempo fuera su hogar. Hacía años que no se permitía pensar en Forks, pero de pronto casi sentía los pinchazos de las espinas de las rosas que trepaban por los ladrillos encalados. Olía los fuertes aro mas del jardín de hierbas de su madre y veía una gorda gata amarilla durmiendo en el porche de atrás al sol de mediodía.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, desagradablemente cerca del co razón.

Hundió los talones en los flancos de la yegua, instándola al galo pe. Recorrieron varias leguas a esa agotadora velocidad, hasta que puso a su montura a un relajado medio galope. No le serviría de nada matar a un caballo leal por causa de una mujer.

Apretó los labios; y mucho menos por una mujer como Renesmee Cullen.

Se detuvo en una destartalada posada para descansar un rato y dar de beber a la yegua, y después reanudó su camino. El sol ya había pa sado por su punto más alto en el cielo y empezaba su lento descenso hacia el horizonte cuando los alrededores comenzaron a parecerle co nocidos. Detuvo su montura en un solitario cruce de caminos. Si no le fallaba la memoria, la aldea Arden estaba al otro lado de la siguien te colina, y la casa a menos de una legua más allá.

No quería soportar las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos si pasaba por en medio de la aislada aldea esa soñolienta tarde de jueves. Tam poco quería que alguno de ellos corriera a alertar a la señorita Cullen de su próxima llegada. Ella lo esperaba dentro de un mes, y si sus años de lucha contra Napoleón le habían enseñado algo era apro vechar al máximo el elemento sorpresa.

Guió a la yegua fuera del camino y tomó por un sendero motea do por la luz del sol. Para llegar a la casa sin ser visto, sencillamente tendría que tomar el atajo por el bosque de robles que orillaba la es quina occidental de la propiedad.

Cuando se acercaba al antiquísimo bosque, se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. De niño se había imaginado que el bosque estaba habi tado por un gran número de duendes y trasgos que querían hacerle daño. Su madre no hacía mucho para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, con la esperanza de que su miedo al bosque le evitara caer en algún riachuelo correntoso o en alguna garganta rocosa. Se le desvaneció la sonrisa. Su madre había acabado entregándolo a un monstruo mucho peor que cualquiera que él se hubiera imaginado.

El bosque estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba.

Las enredadas y frondosas copas de los árboles formaban una den sa bóveda que impedía la entrada a la luz del sol y daba la bienvenida a las sombras. Trató de adaptar los ojos a esa oscuridad primitiva. Por mucho que intentara centrar la atención en el sendero, no paraba de atisbar movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Pero cuando giraba la cabe za, todo estaba espeluznantemente quieto, como el aire antes de una tormenta.

Sin previo aviso salió un pájaro volando de un retorcido espino. La yegua retrocedió, nerviosa, casi arrojándolo de la silla. —Tranquila, muchacha —le susurró, inclinándose a acariciarle el cuello.

Había pasado los diez últimos años mirando las bocas de los ca ñones de un loco; era ridículo que un bosque deshabitado lo pertur bara de esa manera. No debería haber vuelto jamás a ese maldito lu gar, pensó amargamente. Debería haber ordenado a Bella que diera la casa a esa santurrona señorita Cullen, con sus bendiciones.

Tiró de las riendas para detener a la temblorosa yegua, tratando de dominar sus traicioneras emociones. Podía volver al hogar de su in fancia, pero ya no era un niño. Era Jacob Black, el séptimo duque de Vulturis, y muy pronto el señor de Forks.

Flexionó las piernas y dio un enérgico golpe de riendas; la yegua respondió a la orden echando a correr a una velocidad estimulante, guiada por él por entre el laberinto de árboles.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello del animal para evitar las ramas colgan tes, resuelto a dejar atrás el bosque y todos sus miedos de una vez por todas. Al poco rato divisó un claro; la luz entraba por la bóveda for mada por el encaje de hojas, iluminando el aire con la promesa de li bertad.

Promesa rota por la accidentada garganta que de repente pareció surgir de la tierra y estuvo a punto de tragárselo.

Se negó a dejarse dominar por el terror. La yegua había saltado gargantas el doble de anchas y tres veces más profundas durante las cazas de zorro en la casa de campo de Edward. Tenía fe en ella.

Hasta que ella plantó las patas delanteras y soltó un agudo relin cho para informarle que ese determinado salto lo daría él solo. Pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de la yegua y se le soltaron las rien das. Tuvo alrededor de un cuarto de segundo para agradecer que el suelo estuviera cubierto por hojas caídas, y en ese instante vio el gi gantesco roble que se interponía en su camino. El último y sordo rui do que oyó fue el que hizo su cabeza al golpear el tronco.

A Renesmee siempre le había encantado el viejo bosque de robles. Le gus taba su estado silvestre, su oscuridad, su osada promesa de placeres paganos. Aunque desde pequeña conocía cada piedra, cada roca, cada grieta, simular que todavía podía perderse en su oscuro laberinto aportaba a su muy seria vida la deliciosa sensación de peligro que tan to necesitaba.

De niña había creído de verdad que algún día podría subir un montículo y encontrarse con un apergaminado elfo sentado sobre una seta venenosa, o con un hada revoloteando por entre los brillan tes heléchos. De jovencita, que oía el misterioso retumbo de cascos de caballo y al girarse veía a un osado caballero montado en un corcel blanquísimo galopando por entre los árboles.

El bosque era un lugar mágico donde incluso una hija huérfana de párroco tenía permiso para soñar.

Se arrodilló sobre la mullida alfombra de hojas bajo el ancho fo llaje de su árbol favorito. Ese día no había ido allí a soñar, sino a pe dir un favor a un viejo amigo.

Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y juntó las manos en el pecho, tal como le enseñaran su padre y su madre.

—Mmm, ¿Dios? Perdona, Señor, siento muchísimo molestarte, sobre todo después de haber tenido todos esos pensamientos poco caritativos acerca de lord Demonio... es decir, de lord Vulturis. Pero parece que los niños y yo estamos en un buen apuro.

Cuando Seth y Clear se hicieran viejos y anduvieran arras trando los pies con las rodillas reumáticas y dientes de madera, ella los seguiría llamando «los niños». No podía evitar el deseo de prote gerlos, de evitar que comprendieran lo grave que era su situación, en especial para ella.

—Detesto molestarte cuando sé que no he sido tan fiel como de bería —continuó—. Vamos, sólo la semana pasada olvidé leer mis sal mos dos mañanas seguidas, me quedé dormida antes de terminar mis oraciones, me comí el último panecillo sabiendo que Clear lo quería, y reprendí a Rose por quemar la avena. Después, cuando me que mé la mejilla con las tenazas para rizar el pelo, dije —miró por entre las pestañas para asegurarse que no había nadie por ahí que oyera su horrorosa confesión— una palabrota muy fea.

El aire agitó las hojas, en un suspiro de decepción. Tal vez recitar sus faltas no era una buena manera de empezar.

—No quería molestarte, pero si debo frustrar las intenciones de lord Demonio, o sea de lord Vulturis, para mantener un techo sobre las cabezas de los niños, creo que debo casarme antes de mi cumpleaños. Y para eso sólo me falta una cosa: un caballero con el que pueda casarme. —Bajó más la cabeza y continuó muy rápido—: Entonces eso es lo que te pido, Señor. Un hombre bueno, un hombre decente, un hombre que me quiera durante todos los años que viva mos como marido y mujer. Quiero que tenga un corazón amable, un alma fiel y afición a bañarse con periodicidad. No es necesario que sea terriblemente apuesto, pero sería agradable que no fuera abominable mente peludo, tuviera una nariz bastante derecha y todos sus dientes —hizo una mueca—, o por lo menos la mayoría. Preferiría que no me pegara, aun cuando yo lo mereciera, y querría que llegara a querer a Seth y Clear como los quiero yo. Ah, y una tolerancia a los gatos podría facilitar considerablemente las cosas. —Decidiendo que no le haría ningún daño hacer unas pocas promesas, añadió—: Y se me en vías a un hombre que sepa leer, me encargaré de que continúe el tra bajo de mi padre donde él lo dejó. —Era lógico que si Dios tenía la generosidad de bendecirla con un marido ella debía ser generosa com partiéndolo con Él. Temiendo haber pedido ya demasiado, soltó el resto—: Gracias por todas tus bendiciones. Dale todo nuestro amor a papá, mamá y la querida lady Sahra. Amén.

Pasado un momento abrió los ojos, atenazada por una cosquille ante sensación de expectación. No habría sabido decir qué esperaba del Todopoderoso en ese momento. ¿Un trueno? ¿Un majestuoso to que de trompetas? ¿Risas incrédulas?

Exploró los trocitos de esplendoroso azul visibles a través de las ramas del gigantesco roble, pero el cielo se veía tan lejos como los ele gantes salones de baile de Londres.Se puso de pie y se quitó los trocitos de hojas secas de la falda. Ya empezaba a lamentar su apresurada oración. Tal vez debería haber concretado más. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no le había enviado ya Dios varios posibles maridos? Muchachos buenos y decentes de la aldea, que se enorgullecerían de hacerla su esposa y aceptar Forks como su hogar. Hombres de corazones leales y espaldas fuertes dispuestos a trabajar desde el amanecer hasta la noche para mantener un techo so bre sus cabezas.

Incluso la bondadosa lady Sahra, temiendo que el futuro fuera triste y arduo para una mujer soltera con un hermano y una hermana que mantener, la había reprendido por rechazar sus sinceras aunque torpes proposiciones.¿Y si Dios quería castigarla por su orgullo? ¿Qué mejor manera de humillarla que hacerla pasar el resto de sus días afeitándole la espalda a Wesley Trumble o lavándole detrás de las orejas a Tom Dillmore? Se estremeció y se atragantó con una oleada de terror que le subió a la garganta. Si Dios no le enviaba un caballero antes de su cumpleaños, no tendría más alternativa que tragarse el orgullo y casarse con uno de los hombres de la aldea.

Medio temiendo que la respuesta a sus oraciones pudiera estar acechando en la pradera de más allá, en la forma de Tooley Grantham, dio la espalda a la casa y se internó más en el bosque. Entre cuidar a lady Eleanor en sus últimos días y llevar la casa desde su muerte, esos últimos meses había tenido poco tiempo para vagar, y para soñar.

Las sombras moteadas por la luz del sol parecían invitarla a con tinuar. Aunque ya tenía edad para saber que era imposible que en contrara algo más peligroso que un erizo enfadado o un grupo de se tas venenosas, seguía encontrando irresistible la ilusión de misterio del bosque. A medida que se iba adentrando más en la espesura se en marañaba más la red de ramas colgantes, filtrando la luz del sol y lle nando el aire de una deliciosa emoción.

Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos no paraban de volver a su dilema. ¿Cómo podría soportar casarse con un Huey o un Tom o un Tooley cuando siempre había soñado casarse con un Gabriel, un Etienne o un William? Si se casaba con un William lo llamaría Willi cuando tuvieran una riña de enamorados y Will en los momentos de gran pasión. Claro que jamás había tenido un momento de gran pasión, pero no perdía el optimismo. Y él la llamaría con un nombre cariñoso, por ejemplo, bueno, Cariño. Estaba tan absorta pensando en los encantos del caballero con que se iba a casar que casi cayó en la garganta rocosa que le cortaba el camino.

Se estaba girando para ir en busca de un tronco caído para poner de puente cuando lo vio.

Se quedó inmóvil, y parpadeó rápidamente. No era la primera vez que tenía que parpadear para dejar de ver sus fantasías. De niña mu chas veces había tenido que parpadear como una loca para convertir nuevamente una severa cara en el nudoso tronco de un saúco, o un ca noso duende en la achaparrada roca que no habían dejado de ser.

Pero esta vez los parpadeos no le sirvieron de nada. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos.

Él seguía allí, dormido sobre un lecho de musgo a la orilla de la garganta, bajo el ancho follaje del roble más viejo del bosque.

Avanzó hacia él, como hipnotizada. No lo habría visto si un rayo de sol extraviado no penetrara la oscuridad bañándolo en su luz do rada.

Se arrodilló junto a él, y su consternación aumentó al ver lo in móvil y pálido que estaba. Le temblaron las manos al desabotonarle los dos primeros botones del chaleco para meter la mano dentro. El almidonado linón de su camisa se le amoldaba a la palma con cada su bida y bajada de su pecho al respirar.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que había tenido retenido el aliento cuando se desplomó sobre él mareada de alivio. Los latidos del corazón eran fuertes. Estaba vivo.

Pero ¿cómo llegó a ese lugar? Nerviosa miró atentamente las male zas. No había ninguna marca de cascos de caballo, ninguna señal de que hubiera habido una pelea, ni pisadas. ¿Había sido víctima de alguna emboscada, de un asalto por un bandolero? Ese tipo de delitos eran casi inauditos en la pacífica aldea de Forks y los campos circundantes, pero claro, también lo eran los desconocidos apuestos vestidos con tanta ele gancia. Rápidamente revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta de montar. Su monedero estaba tan intacto como el misterio de su aparición.

Era como si hubiera caído del cielo.

Se sentó en los talones con los ojos agrandados.

No se podía negar que el hombre tenía una cara de ángel. No la cara regordeta y sonrosada de los querubines que a Clear tanto le gustaba dibujar en su cuaderno, sino la de los altos serafines que cus todiaban las puertas del cielo con sus espadas llameantes. Era la de él una belleza totalmente viril, de enérgica frente y fuerte mandíbula. Sus regios pómulos y los huecos debajo de ellos le daban a su cara un tenue aspecto eslavo, pero el asomo de un hoyuelo en la mejilla dere cha eliminaba cualquier idea de que fuera dado a la tristeza.

Ladeó la cabeza para analizarlo con ojo crítico. Aunque en los dorsos de sus manos se apreciaba un tenue vello Negro, la mayor parte de su pelo negro y ondulado parecía estar en la cabeza, no le sa lía de las orejas ni de la nariz. Se le acercó más, oliscando recelosa. De su piel emanaba el olor a un jabón masculino, fuerte, pero agradable. Cerró los ojos y aspiró otro poco. Incluso el olor de su sudor era ex trañamente atractivo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara al mismo nivel de su na riz. Un pequeño chichón, casi imperceptible, le afeaba la perfección aguileña, dándole un especial encanto a su cara.

Volvió a sentarse sobre los talones, agitando la cabeza al darse cuenta de su tontería. Estaba tan tonta como Clear; por un momen to se había permitido la ridicula idea de que él era la respuesta a sus oraciones. Pero no es posible encontrar a un hombre en el bosque y quedárselo para uno; eso sencillamente no se podía hacer. Suspiró tristemente, observando el impecable corte de sus pantalones de piel de ante y los seductores rizos que le rodeaban el cuello almidonado. Y mucho menos un hombre como él; a un hombre como él lo echaría de menos quienquiera tuviera la desgracia de perderlo.

Su mirada voló a su mano; no llevaba ningún anillo de bodas que indicara que había una esposa angustiada esperando que llegara a casa. Tampoco llevaba ningún anillo con sello que diera una idea de su identidad. Sin darse cuenta estiró la mano para tocarle los dedos largos y ahusados, y la retiró bruscamente.

Lo que necesitaba él era una cama mullida y un emplasto para la cabeza, no que ella estuviera allí contemplándolo con ojos de enamo rada. No le haría ninguna gracia tener que explicar a las autoridades que él había muerto mientras ella perdía segundos preciosos admi rando la bien cincelada curva de sus labios suaves y firmes.

Empezó a incorporarse y se detuvo. Ya había estado ahí todo ese tiempo; no haría ningún daño echarle una rápida mirada a sus dientes. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre él.

Iluminada por un rayo de sol su cara se veía tan atemporal como la de un príncipe que llevara mil años esperando que alguien viniera a despertarlo de su profundo sueño encantado. Motas de polvo negro flotaban alrededor de los dos como un rocío de hadas.

Después juraría que debió caer bajo el hechizo del bosque, por que esa era la única explicación posible del sorprendente impulso que la llevó a ella, la piadosa hija de un párroco, que jamás había permiti do a ninguno de sus pretendientes que le cogiera la mano, a inclinar se y tocarle los labios con los suyos.

Tenía los labios más suaves y firmes de lo que parecían, y en ellos pudo saborear fuerza y blandura. Se le escapó el aliento en una ma reante bocanada, mezclándose con el de él; como jamás había besado a un hombre, tardó varios segundos de aturdimiento en darse cuenta de que él le correspondía el beso. Los labios de él se entreabrieron li geramente debajo de los de ella, y cuando sintió el roce de la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior, sintió una emoción que la recorrió toda entera, anunciándole que por fin había encontrado el peligro que ha bía andado buscando toda su vida.

El ronco gemido de él la impresionó hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, más impresionada aún al caer en la cuenta de que él gemía no de dolor sino de placer.

—¿Quién? —susurró él, mirándola con sus ojos color como la noche nu blados por la perplejidad.

Renesmee no podría haberse sentido más humillada si hubiera des pertado de uno de esos sueños en que iba caminando por las calles de Forks vestida solamente con sus medias y su papalina para el do mingo.

Bruscamente se apartó de él y las palabras le salieron en un torrente:

—Me llamo Renesmee Cullen, señor, y le aseguro que aunque esto pueda indicar lo contrario, no tengo la costumbre de besar a desco nocidos. —Se apartó el pelo de las ardientes mejillas—. Podría creer, señor que soy una desvergonzada marimacho. No logro entender qué ha podido pasarme para comportarme de esta manera tan escandalo sa, pero le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir jamás.

No alcanzó a ponerse de pie porque él la retuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

—¿Quién? —repitió, con voz algo cascada, desesperada. Entrece rró los ojos como para enfocarlos en su cara—. ¿Quién...? ¿Quién... soy?

La expresión de sus ojos era, inconfundiblemente, de súplica. Le enterró los dedos en el brazo, pidiéndole una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

Aun cuando sabía que iba a cometer el pecado más condenable de su vida, Renesmee no pudo reprimir la tierna sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

—Eres mío —dijo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_A veces tengo la impresión __de que no te conozco._

A lo largo de los años, Renesmee había fantaseado más de una vez que su prometido llegaba a Forks a pedirle la mano. A veces lle gaba montando un lustroso corcel negro con una estrella blanca en la frente; otras veces bajaba de un hermoso carruaje decorado con el an tiquísimo blasón de una famosa familia noble. Pero jamás se lo había imaginado llegando atravesado boca abajo sobre un burro tirado por un malhumorado cockney londinense que no había parado de lasti marle los oídos a maldiciones desde el momento en que ella fue a apartarlo de su rebaño. Afortunadamente, a pesar de sus casi cuaren ta años en el campo, de los cuales veinte los había pasado trabajando como el leal hombre para todo servicio de lady Sahra, Emmett se guía hablando con una pronunciación tan cerrada y enrevesada que ella no entendía bien casi ninguna de las palabrotas.

Cuando el burro entró en el patio, Rose apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina a recibir a su marido, estrujando su delantal en tre sus manos.

—¡Ay, santos del cielo! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a ese pobre mucha cho?

—¡Sí, pobre muchacho! —bramó Emmett en su idioma enrevesa do—. Seguro que es un fugitivo escapado de la horca de Londres. Nos matará a todos esta noche en nuestras camas, veremos si no.

—No es un fugitivo —explicó Renesmee por décima vez—. Es un ca ballero.

—Mmm, conocí a un caballero de estos una vez —continuó Emmett, moviendo la cabeza con aire de conocedor—. Caballero Jarry lo llamaban. Encantaba a todos los elegantes con sus delicados modales y suave conversación, hasta que despertaban con la nariz rota y los bosillos vacíos.

Con expresión dudosa, Rose le cogió un mechón de pelo negro al desconocido y le giró la cabeza.

—Tiene cara de hombre honrado, supongo. Para ser un caballero.

El hombre gimió, sin duda en protesta por la indignidad que lo hacían soportar. Renesmee se apresuró a soltarle el pelo de la mano de Rose y se lo alisó suavemente hasta el cuello de la camisa.

—Si no lo entramos para curarle ese chichón de la cabeza, dudo que viva el tiempo suficiente para romperle la nariz a nadie.

Sintió deseos de gemir ella al ver a Seth y Clear salir corrien do del corral, seguidos por una fila de tambaleantes garitos. Había de seado tener tiempo de prepararlos, antes que la bombardearan con una andanada de preguntas: ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Se cayó de un caballo? ¿Se cayó de un árbol? ¿Lo atacaron unos la drones? ¿Se desmayó?

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Clear, enterrándole delicadamente un dedo en una cadera.

—Tocándolo ahí no lo vas a saber —comentó Seth, enterrando los dedos en la chaqueta de montar de fina lana.

—Es un caballero —declaró Rose, no sin cierto orgullo posesivo.

—Es un fugitivo de la ley —insistió Emmett, meneando la cabe za—, eso es lo que es. Nos va a matar a todos en nuestras camas tan pronto cerremos los ojos.

—¿Un asesino, dices? —exclamó Clear, con los ojos chocolate agrandados de entusiasmo—. ¡Qué fantástico!

Renesmee apretó los dientes, pensando qué pretendería enseñarle el buen Dios maldiciéndola con una familia de locos.

—No es un fugitivo ni un asesino. Es sencillamente un desafortu nado viajero necesitado de caridad cristiana. —Quitó la mano de Seth de la orilla de la chaqueta del hombre y dijo en voz más alta—: Y yo os diré lo que vamos a hacer. Se la vamos a dar. Y por Dios que eso lo vamos a hacer antes que muera por falta de cuidado.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso Emmett, que soltaba pa labrotas con más fluidez de lo que hablaba el inglés del rey, pareció desconcertado. Recuperando su aplomo, Renesmee se dio una remilgada palmadita en el pelo.

—Ahora te agradecería mucho, Emmett, que llevaras a nuestro huésped a la casa sin más dilación.

Sin dejar de rezongar en voz baja acerca de fugitivos escapados de la horca y de narices rotas mientras dormían, Emmett obedeció, y se echó al hombro el cuerpo del desconocido. Aunque de piernas ar queadas, el viejo tenía muy musculosos los hombros, el pecho y los brazos, gracias a los muchos años de pastorear las ovejas de Hert-fordshire, que eran aún más ariscas que él.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, más atrevida se le ponía la lengua a Emmett.

—No diga después que no le avisé, señorita. Sepa que este demo nio será la ruina de todos, que sí.

Lo único que pudo hacer Renesmee fue caminar tras el viejo y rogar a Dios que estuviera equivocado.

La cara del desconocido estaba bañada por la luz de la luna.

Sentada en una silla junto a la cama, Renesmee ya empezaba a deses perar de que volviera a despertar. Aunque daba la impresión de que no sufría de ningún dolor, casi no se había movido desde que Emmett lo depositara sobre la colcha de cretona ya hacía más de siete horas. Revisó el emplasto tibio que Rose le había aplicado sobre el feo chichón en la coronilla de la cabeza; después le tocó la frente, para de tectar algún signo de fiebre. Empezaba a temer que lo que fuera que lo había golpeado le hubiera dañado más facultades, y no sólo la me moria.

Todos se horrorizaron cuando ella insistió en que lo pusieran en la habitación de lady Sahra. Aunque Rose se encargaba de lim piar la habitación y orear la ropa de cama, desde la muerte de lady Sahra, ni ella ni los niños se habían atrevido jamás a entrar en ese santuario. Allí había demasiados recuerdos, amargos y dulces, de sus últimos días con ellos, flotando en el aire perfumado de azahar.

Pero la cama de medio dosel era la más cómoda de la casa y ella es taba resuelta a que la ocupara su huésped.

Le debía por lo menos eso.

Al principio Rose se negó rotundamente a dejarla sola con él, alegando que «no es decente» que una muchacha soltera atienda a un hombre en su habitación. Solamente cuando ella aceptó que Emmett durmiera en un sillón fuera de la puerta, con un viejo mosquete sobre los muslos, Rose accedió a dejarla sola, aunque chasqueando la lengua todo el camino hacia la cocina. Los ronquidos del viejo ya ha cían estremecer la puerta cerrada.

«. El desconocido estaba tumbado sobre la colcha, cubierto hasta la cintura con el edredón que ella había sacado de su propia cama. Aun que por orden de ella Emmett le había quitado la chaqueta, le tocó a ella desatarle el nudo de la corbata y soltarle el cuello de la camisa. Con sus cabellos negros como el sol revueltos sobre la almohada y las pestañas un pelín más oscuras posadas sobre sus sonrosadas meji llas, tenía más apariencia de niño que de hombre. Pero la sombra do rada que empezaba a cubrirle las mandíbulas le advertía que esa apa riencia inocente era sólo una ilusión.

Angustiada le observó atentamente la cara por si veía alguna se ñal de vida. Si no hubiera sentido la piel tibia bajo su palma, habría jurado que estaba hecho de mármol, como una efigie sobre la tumba de un héroe muerto demasiado joven. Aun no había comunicado su plan a los niños ni a los criados. Si él no despertaba, ellos no tenían por qué saber el tonto sueño que se había atrevido a acariciar. Ahora que ya no podía culpar de su locura a un hechizo del bosque, habían empezado a desfilar por su cabeza una serie de consideraciones prác ticas. ¿Cómo lo convencería de que era su prometido? ¿Y cómo po día saber con certeza que él no estaba ya prometido o casado con otra mujer?

Se inclinó sobre él; su respiración era profunda y regular, y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Su beso lo había despertado antes. ¿Se atrevería a...?

Él se veía vulnerable del modo como sólo un hombre fuerte pue de serlo a merced de una mujer. Igual podría haber muerto en el bos que si ella no lo hubiera encontrado, pero se sentía tan culpable como si hubiera sido ella la que le hubiera asestado ese terrible golpe.

Cubriéndolo con el edredón hasta el pecho, se inclinó más y le besó tiernamente la frente.

Debía de estar soñando.

¿De qué otro modo explicar el aroma a azahar, el suave roce de los labios de una mujer en su frente? Algo se despertó dentro de él, una especie de nebuloso fantasma hecho de una bruma de recuerdos y sueños. Pero antes que lograra cogerlo, el fantasma se puso fuera de su alcance, diciendo algo que él creyó era su nombre, en una voz de masiado débil y lejana como para reconocerla.

Deseó intentar cogerlo, pero un tremendo peso le oprimía el co razón. Abrió los ojos y vio a una gorda gata amarilla atigrada echada sobre su pecho, mirándolo con sabios ojos dorados.

—Nellie —susurró, pensando qué extraño era que recordara el nombre de la gata pero no el suyo.

La tocó, suponiendo que ella iba a desvanecerse en la niebla como la otra sombra esquiva. Pero sintió su piel suave y limpia bajo la mano temblorosa. La acarició y sintió resonar su ronroneo en él, produ ciéndole una oleada de satisfacción. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Si estaba soñando, deseaba no despertar jamás.

A la mañana siguiente Rose irrumpió en la habitación de lady Sahra con una palangana llena de trapos bajo el brazo y un alegre silbi do en los labios. Cuando posó los ojos en la cama, el silbido se le apa gó, desentonando.

—Bueno, que me... —masculló, meneando la cabeza.

En algún momento durante la noche, Renesmee había relajado su vigi lia el tiempo suficiente para desplomarse hacia delante en la silla y apo yado la cabeza en el pecho del desconocido. Estaba durmiendo el sue ño de una persona absolutamente agotada, con la espalda curvada en un ángulo incómodo y un brazo colgando al lado de la cama. El muchacho seguía durmiendo, pero con una mano ahuecada sobre la cabeza de ella, sus dedos enredados posesivamente en lo que quedaba de su moño.

Rose frunció el ceño. Si el sinvergüenza había osado compro meter el honor de su joven señora de cualquier manera, no vacilaría en aplastarle la cabeza con la palangana, enviándolo a dormir eterna mente.

Pero al acercarse más remitió su temor. Con los ojos cerrados y las bocas abiertas, los dos tenían aspectos tan inocentes como un par de bebés aún sin dientes.

Sacudió suavemente el hombro de Renesmee. Ésta se enderezó y un mechón rebelde le cayó sobre un ojo.

—Ay, Dios, no debería haberme quedado dormida. Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonta. ¡Claro que no está muerto! Vamos, tus cuidados le han puesto incluso un poquito de color en las mejillas al muchacho.

Renesmee miró a su paciente.

Rose había dicho la verdad; el muchacho estaba respirando bien y sus mejillas ya no tenían esa horrible palidez.

Rose asintió.

—Lo único que necesita ahora es un buen lavado.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Renesmee automáticamente, tendiendo las manos hacia la palangana.

—Creo que no, muchacha —dijo Rose con expresión escanda lizada, poniendo la palangana fuera de su alcance—. Ya estuvo mal que te dejara velar con él toda la noche. Si te dejara lavarlo, lady Sahra se daría una vuelta y saldría de su tumba. —Movió un dedo hacia la cama—. Llevo casi cuarenta años casada con ese rijoso macho ca brío mío y te aseguro que este cervatillo no tiene nada que una vieja como yo no haya visto unas cien veces.

Como para demostrarlo, levantó el edredón, de modo que Renesmee no pudiera ver, y miró debajo. Puesto que él todavía vestía esos ceñidos pantalones de ante, Laura no logró imaginar qué hizo colorearse las arrugadas mejillas de Rose. Ésta dejó caer el edredón y tragó saliva.

—Tal vez la vieja Rose se apresuró en hablar, pero no te preo cupes, muchacha. —Cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó hacia la puerta, de rramando agua de la palangana con cada paso—. Te preparé un baño en la cocina. Ve a darte un buen baño mientras yo me ocupo de tu ca ballero.

Antes que el soñoliento cerebro de Renesmee lograra formar una protesta, Rose ya le había cerrado la puerta, suave pero firmemen te, en las narices.

Debía de estar muerto.

¿De qué otro modo explicar la sensación de manos enérgicas e im personales sobre su cuerpo? Bien podía no recordar su nombre, pero sí recordaba que las manos femeninas están destinadas a dar solamen te placer: recorrer su piel con una seductora finura; envolver su miem bro hinchado en unas tenazas de placer; enterrar sus impecables uñas pintadas en su espalda mientras el experto ritmo de sus caderas sobre su cuerpo la llevaba a un frenesí de éxtasis.

En el curso de su vida lo habían acariciado incontables mujeres y de innumerables maneras creativas, pero jamás ninguna con esa indi ferente desconsideración. Esas manos que lo iban desvistiendo y la vando no eran ni duras ni suaves, simplemente estaban inmersas en la tarea que se habían propuesto.

Sólo lo hacían llegar a una conclusión. Lo estaban preparando para el entierro. Deseó gritar, pero la lengua se le había convertido en piedra, jun to con las extremidades. La humillación final llegó cuando esas ma nos indiferentes le bajaron los pantalones y su dueña soltó un silbido de admiración más propio de un boyero.

—Mi mamá siempre me decía que los ricos están bendecidos, pero yo siempre pensé que se refería al oro —le dijo la mujer riendo en su oído, y luego le dio una palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un sumiso perro faldero—. Puede que hayas escapado de la horca, mu chacho, pero ya la tenías bien colgada.

Varios e interminables minutos después, acabó el lavado y sobre él se extendió algo suave y tibio. Se estremeció interiormente, creyen do que era una mortaja. Su torturadora silbaba un desentonado can to fúnebre moviéndose junto a la cama, recogiendo sus cosas. Des pués se oyó el clic de una puerta al cerrarse y el silbido se desvaneció.

Se quedó solo, y pasó el tiempo, que a él le pareció una eternidad.

De pronto volvió a crujir la puerta y se abrió muy lentamente, produciéndole un escalofrío por el espinazo.

Era el demonio que venía a buscarlo.

Aunque la cita se había retrasado muchísimo, él siempre había su puesto que se encontraría cara a cara con el demonio en un campo de batalla lleno de humo, no cuando estaba inmóvil en una cama desco nocida. Y el demonio ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse solo; el muy pícaro había invitado a una legión de demonios que saltaron encima de la cama y empezaron a correr por su cuerpo impotente.

Uno de ellos le cogió el dedo grande del pie y empezó a morder le la articulación, mientras otro subía y bajaba por sus piernas en ale gre frenesí. Podría haber soportado esa tortura si un tercer demonio no le hubiera saltado entre las piernas, enterrándole las garras de uñas como agujas en su carne más vulnerable.

Abrió los ojos. Trató de levantar su dolorida cabeza, y entrecerró los ojos para ver algo a través de la niebla pizarrosa. Al parecer la cama no estaba invadida por demonios, sino por ratas. La sacudida que dio eso a sus maltrechos nervios no fue nada comparada con la impresión de descubrir que el demonio no era un caballero de cara roja con cuernos y cola puntiaguda sino una diablesa de ojos chocolates y pelo dorado que estaba colgada cabeza abajo del dosel, observándole atentamente la cara.

Sin pararse a pensar en el precio que tendría que pagar su pobre cabeza después, se sentó bruscamente en la cama, y gritó a todo pulmón.

Renesmee estaba disfrutando de su baño caliente detrás de una cortina en el rincón de la cocina, cuando se desencadenó un ruido infernal.

En un instante pasó de estar medio adormilada con la cabeza apo yada en el borde de la bañera y los ojos cerrados, a ponerse de pie en la bañera, totalmente desnuda, con todos los músculos tensos por la impresión.

El rugido masculino que llenó el aire le era desconocido a sus oí dos, pero los ensordecedores chillidos los habría reconocido en cual quier parte.

—¡Clear! —suspiró, agrandando los ojos.

Tal vez Emmett tenía razón cuando dijo que el desconocido los iba a matar a todos. Sin duda alguna, un corte en la nariz sería el único destino fatal que justificaría los asustados chillidos de Clear. Otra voz se unió a la refriega. Asomó la cabeza por la cortina justo a tiem po para ver pasar a Emmett a toda prisa, con una bielda en la mano y una sarta de maldiciones saliendo de su boca.

Le aumentó el terror. Si no subía inmediatamente, no sería su huésped el que cometería el asesinato.

No tenía tiempo para secarse ni para ponerse el ordenado rimero de ropa interior que había dejado en un banco al lado de la bañera. Sa lió del agua de un salto, hizo una mueca de dolor al golpearse la fren te en una tetera de cobre que colgaba de la viga, cogió su vestido lim pio y se lo metió por la cabeza. La muselina rosa se le pegó a la piel mojada. Tomándose el tiempo necesario para comprobar que el ves tido le cubría todo lo que tenía que cubrir, se desenredó de la cortina y echó a correr, con los pies descalzos y chorreando, por el corredor en dirección a la escalera. Iba a medio tramo hacia la segunda planta cuando cesó la cacofonía de voces con la misma repentinidad con que había empezado. Se quedó inmóvil, cogida a la baranda.

Dios santo, pensó, ¡Clear debe de estar muerta! ¿Cómo explicar, si no, el terrible silencio que había descendido sobre la casa? Con pa sos cada vez más lentos, hasta casi parecerse a los de un gusano, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de

Lady Sahra y asomo la cabeza por la abertura, medio esperando ver la alfombra cubierta por rizos dorados y extremidades sangrientas.

Lo que vio era muy diferente.

Clear estaba de pie en medio de la cama, con los brazos llenos de gatitos nerviosos. Le temblaba el labio inferior y sus grandes ojos chocolates estaban llenos de lágrimas. Esas lágrimas no alarmaron a Renesmee; ya sabía que la niña era capaz de ponerse histérica cada vez que Seth se comía el último bollo a la hora del té.

Lo que realmente la alarmó fue el letal gruñido que salía de los la bios de Emmett, que estaba apuntando con la bielda al hombre aplas tado contra la franja de pared entre las dos ventanas.

El corazón le subió a la garganta; por lo visto, el Bello Durmien te había despertado.

Aunque era él el acorralado y sin armas, se las arreglaba para pare cer más peligroso aún que Emmett. Tenía revueltos sus cabellos leona dos y sus ojos brillaban de furia. Aparte del edredón que lo envolvía de cintura para abajo, bien sujeto en sus puños, estaba tan desnudo como ella hacía unos minutos. Lo miró sin comprender, distraída por su ancho pecho cubierto de vello negro cuya mancha iba adelgazan do hacia los tensos músculos del vientre.

Él se vio obligado a hundir ese vientre cuando Emmett hizo otro feo movimiento hacia él con la bielda; cuando las letales puntas de la bielda pasaron a sólo una pulgada de su cuerpo, enseñó los dientes y emitió un ronco gruñido gutural. Pese a esa primitiva advertencia, su indefensión le oprimió el corazón a Renesmee.

—Baja esa bielda y apártate de él, Emmett —ordenó.

—¿Y darle a este maldito demonio la oportunidad de cortarme el cogote? Creo que no, señorita.

Puesto que no había manera de razonar con Emmett, Renesmee puso su esperanza en el desconocido. Se le acercó, rogando que él no inter pretara como amenaza su mano extendida.

—No tienes nada que temer —le dijo dulcemente, curvando los labios en lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora—. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Sus palabras podrían haber sido más convincentes si Rose no hubiera elegido ese momento para irrumpir en la habitación con un hacha ensangrentada en la mano.

Pegado a sus talones entró Seth, que se inclinó y apoyó las ma nos en las rodillas, para recuperar el aliento.

—Desde el patio se oían los chillidos; como si estuvieran matan do un cerdito.

—En nombre de Jesús, María y José, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Rose, paseando la vista por la habitación.

—Tal vez podrías preguntárselo a mi hermana —dijo Renesmee, diri giendo una glacial mirada a Clear.

—No quería hacer ningún daño —sollozó Clear—. Sólo quería echarle una mirada. Entonces él empezó a rugir como un león, me asustó casi de muerte, me caí en la cama y empecé a chillar y...

—Esa diablilla puso ratas en mi cama.

Todos se giraron a mirar al desconocido, sorprendidos ante la voz sonora y culta que salió de su boca. Emmett bajó lentamente la bielda, mientras él hombre miraba furioso a Clear.

Clear fue la primera en recuperar la serenidad. Acarició con la boca a una de las bestias que tenía debajo de su alzado mentón.

—No son ratas, señor. Son gatos.

—No hay mucha diferencia por lo que a mí respecta —bufó él.

Clear ahogó una exclamación.

Rose se apresuró a alejar a Emmett del alcance del hombre.

—Vamos, vamos, pobrecillo. Seguro que nuestra pequeña Clear no pretendía darle ningún susto. —Su cloqueo maternal habría sido más tranquilizador si no hubiera tenido el hacha aferrada en la mano. Siguiendo la recelosa mirada de él, se puso la mano con el hacha a la espalda—. No se preocupe de la vieja Rose; lo que pasa es que es taba matando una gorda gallina para su almuerzo.

—A lo mejor preferiría un guiso de gatitos —dijo Clear, ponien do su respingona nariz en el ángulo más altivo.

—En realidad esperaba un caldo de cría —replicó el desconocido. Renesmee no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar.

—Por favor, mi señor, no debes hacer esos esfuerzos. Has sufrido una conmoción terrible. No te encuentras bien.

Tuvo la impresión de que todos los demás desaparecían de la ha bitación cuando él clavó en ella su fiera mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dice quién diablos soy?


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Pero otras veces me parece que sigues siendo mi precioso hijito._

La emoción que vio Renesmee brillar en los ojos negros del hombre era en parte furia y en parte súplica, subrayada por un terror casi pal pable. Si no actuaba, y rápido, alguien ahí diría algo que haría impo sible su plan.

—Ay, cariño, mi pobrecillo —dijo, avanzando con su más compa siva sonrisa y cogiéndole el brazo—. Es natural que hayas despertado de tan mal humor después de todo lo que has sufrido.

—¿Por qué me llama cariño? —preguntó él, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—¿Sí, por qué lo has llamado cariño? —preguntó Rose, des confiada, sacando el hacha ensangrentada de detrás de la espalda.

Sin contestar a ninguno de los dos, ella se plantó firmemente en tre su huésped y todos los demás.

—Lo que necesita ahora, más que nuestras atenciones y mimos es un poco de quietud y silencio.

—Yo no consideraría atenciones ni mimos el ser asaltado por una manada de gatos rabiosos y una arpía con un hacha —bufó él. Emmett se liberó de la mano de Rose y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Yo te mimaré con esta bielda si vuelves a hablarle así a nuestra señorita.

Pasando por debajo de las puntas de la bielda, Renesmee le colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el pecho a Emmett.

—No ha sido su intención ofender. Lo que pasa es que está agotado y confundido. Por eso tengo que pediros a todos que nos dejéis solos.

—Se ha vuelto totalmente loca si cree que la voy a dejar sola con este salvaje —gruñó Emmett, añadiendo algunas maldiciones.

—Y un salvaje medio desnudo, además —añadió Rose, miran do nerviosa el edredón que cubría la mitad inferior del cuerpo del hombre.

—No seas ridicula. Sabes tan bien como yo que jamás me haría daño.

Por encima del hombro miró al alto y furioso desconocido, ro gando tener razón; le había parecido mucho más bajo y menos ame nazador cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Si le pone un solo dedo encima, muchacha, sólo tiene que gritar y vendré corriendo —prometió Emmett, moviendo la bielda en direc ción al hombre.

—Si chilla igual que su hermana, seré yo el que salga corriendo —le aseguró el hombre, fríamente.

Sin dejar de gruñir, Emmett y Rose salieron a regañadientes de la habitación, dejando a Laura la tarea de sacar a Clear y sus gatitos de la cama. Clear empezó a arrastrar los pies, lloriqueando lastimera mente, hasta que Renesmee se le acercó más y le siseó:

—Camina, señorita, o te daré un buen motivo para llorar.

Mientras ella empujaba a Clear hasta el corredor, Seth siguió apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un destello pensativo en los ojos. Su hermano siempre la había conocido mejor que nadie, y era evidente que sospechaba que ella se proponía alguna travesura. Cuan do lo miró, él se apresuró a salir por la puerta, pero su sonrisa sesga da le dejaba muy claro que su colaboración no le saldría gratis.

—Dulces sueños —gritó Seth al huésped justo antes que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Renesmee se tomó su tiempo haciendo girar la llave en la cerradura y después se volvió lentamente hacia su huésped. Ya estaba pensando si no habría cometido un terrible error de evaluación. Incluso ataviado sólo con un edredón y con el entrecejo fruncido, él parecía tan impo tente como un león hambriento.

—¿Por qué me llamó cariño? —volvió a preguntarle él, como si la respuesta a eso fuera mucho más importante que la de cómo había acabado acostado desnudo en la cama de lady Sahra.

—Es la costumbre, supongo —repuso ella, con una esmerada ex presión de inocencia—. ¿Preferirías que te llamara de otra manera?

—Podría probar con mi nombre —dijo él.

Su tono acerado indicaba que ya estaba en los límites de su pa ciencia.

—¿Tu nombre? —dijo, atragantándose con una rasposa risita—. Bueno, nunca nos hemos andado con tantas ceremonias, pero si in sistes... —Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de su sinceridad; sólo el imaginarse tratando de limpiarle las uñas sucias a Till Dillmore en la noche de bodas le permitió añadir dulcemente—: William.

—¿William? —repitió él, con el ceño aún más fruncido, por la perplejidad—. ¿Me llamo William?

—Pues sí. Señor William... Radcliffe —añadió firmemente, eli giendo el atractivo apellido de la escritora predilecta de Clear.

—William Radcliffe, William Radcliffe —repitió él—. ¡Conde nación! No logro encontrarle sentido a nada de esto. —Apoyándose en la pared, se presionó la frente con una mano—. Si consiguiera pa rar ese campanilleo infernal que siento en la cabeza...

Renesmee avanzó hacia él, llevada por verdadera compasión.

—¡No! —exclamó él, extendiendo el brazo, mirándola furioso por entre los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente.

Era como si creyera que ella era más peligrosa que el cockney loco amenazándolo con la bielda.

Al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo del tocador de lady Sahra, ella comprendió la visión que le presentaba. Estaba descalza, te nía las mejillas muy sonrosadas y el pelo recogido de cualquier mane ra encima de la cabeza, con mechones colgando aquí y allá alrededor de la cara. El corpiño mojado de su vestido de muselina de talle alto se le ceñía a las suaves redondeles de sus pechos. Sin saber si empezar por arreglarse un poco el pelo o estirarse la falda para que le cubriera los blancos tobillos, se decidió por cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Parece que hemos determinado quién soy; pero eso no explica quién es usted —dijo él, y ladeó la cabeza para observarla, haciéndo la más consciente aún de su estado de desarreglo—, ni por qué me tra ta con apelativos cariñosos.

Era evidente que él no recordaba su encuentro en el bosque. Ni su primer beso.

Puesto que los brazos cruzados no eran protección adecuada para la penetrante mirada de él, ella trató de distraerlo sacando uno de los chales de lady Sahra del armario y envolviéndose con él los hom bros.

—El aire está un poco frío, ¿no te parece? —Por el contrario, encuentro que hace bastante calor aquí. Y por cierto, no sé si sigo necesitando este edredón.

Cuando relajó los dedos para soltarlo, ella agrandó los ojos.

—¡Sí que lo necesitas! Por lo menos hasta que Rose haya lava do tus pantalones.

Hizo una breve aparición el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha, infor mándola de que sólo estaba bromeando.

—¿Rose? ¿Ésa es la bruja que blandía el hacha ensangrentada?

—Oh, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo a Rose —le aseguró Renesmee —. No es capaz de matar una mosca. —Frunció el ceño—. Un pollo tal vez, o cualquier otro animal que se pueda cocinar, pero no una mosca.

—Supongo que no puede decir lo mismo del hombre que trató de insertarme en la bielda.

Renesmee agitó la mano como para desechar su preocupación.

—Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por él. Simplemente actuó como Emmett.

—Muy duro y agrio, ciertamente.

—Duro no —rió ella—. Emmett. Emmett Hale para ser más exactos. Es el marido de Rose y una especie de hombre para todo trabajo en la propiedad. Rose siempre ha dicho que tiene un carác ter agrio porque su madre lo alimentó con zumo de limón. Sé que no quería hacerte ningún daño. Tal vez pensó que estabas con un ataque de rabia violento. Has estado perdiendo y recuperando el conoci miento desde que regresaste a nosotros.

—¿Regresé de dónde?

—O sea que no recuerdas nada, ¿eh? —Suspirando tristemente, empezó a tironear la hilera de rosetas de seda que le adornaban el cor piño para no mirarlo a los ojos—. El doctor nos advirtió que podría suceder eso.

—¿Y qué doctor fue ése?

—Vamos, el doctor... el doctor Drayton de Londres. Verás, en Forks no hay médico, aunque Tooley Grantham, el herrero, es ca paz de abrir un furúnculo o arrancar una muela infectada cuando la ocasión lo exige. Así que fue este doctor Drayton el que nos dijo que no era raro que un hombre experimentara cierto grado de pérdida de memoria después de sufrir un golpe tan traumático en el bo... en la guerra.

—¿La guerra? Recuerdo la guerra.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, olvidando ocultar su sorpresa.

Él se había vuelto a apoyar en la pared, con los ojos nublados, como por el humo de un lejano campo de batalla.

—Recuerdo el olor a pólvora, los gritos... el retumbo de los ca ñonazos.

—Estabas... estabas en la infantería. Fuiste todo un héroe, nos han dicho. Por eso subiste esa colina en Waterloo y trataste de apo derarte de uno de los cañones franceses aunque ya estaba encendida la mecha.

—¿Está segura de que fui un héroe? —dijo él, enderezándose—. Eso parece más el acto de un tonto loco.

—Ah, fue un acto muy valiente. Si el impacto hubiera dado un solo palmo a la izquierda, te habría destrozado, y no te habrías esca pado de lo peor. Claro que podrías haber resultado totalmente ileso si no hubieras..., eh... si no hubieras aterrizado de cabeza —concluyó rápidamente, apenada al descubrir que tenía un talento para mentir que en realidad superaba al de Clear.

Él se frotó la frente con esos largos y elegantes dedos.

—Supongo que eso explicaría este condenado dolor de cabeza. Ella asintió alegremente.

—Desde luego. Estábamos empezando a dudar de que recupera ras del todo el conocimiento. Él bajó la mano.

—Pero ahora lo he recuperado.

—Sí —concedió ella, amilanada por el contraste entre su voz se dosa y el destello predador de sus ojos.

—Con usted.

—Conmigo —dijo ella, retrocediendo hasta chocar con una mesa de tres patas de utilidad ocasional.

¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para hacerla sentirse acosada sin dar ni un solo paso hacia ella?

—¡Y quién diablos eres! —bramó él de pronto, haciéndola enco gerse.

La mesa que tenía detrás se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se giró para afirmarla, aprovechando para hacer tiempo. Le había costado un mí nimo esfuerzo mentir acerca del nombre de él. ¿Por qué entonces le resultaba casi imposible decirle la verdad acerca del de ella? Se entre tuvo tocando las cosas que había sobre la mesa, pasando la mano por un acerito de satén y un dedal de peltre. Cuando por distracción apo yó la mano sobre la desgastada cubierta de cuero de la Biblia de lady Sahra estuvo a punto de quitarla bruscamente, avergonzada.

Pero una oleada de desafío la detuvo. Le había pedido a Dios que le envia ra un hombre y se lo había enviado. ¿ Cómo podía ser pecado entonces quedárselo?.

Tragándose sus últimas dudas, se giró y lo miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

—¿No me recuerdas, cariño? Soy Renesmee Cullen, tu prometida. Igual él podría haber tenido tallados en granito sus fuertes mandí bulas y sus regios pómulos; ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Estamos comprometidos? Ella asintió.

—¿Para casarnos?

Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Él cerró los ojos y empezó a deslizarse pared abajo.

Renesmee emitió una suave exclamación de consternación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que su mentira sería para él un golpe fatal. Todo el color dorado desapareció de su piel, dejando ver lo mucho que le había costado el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie todo ese tiem po. Esta vez él no protestó cuando ella corrió en su ayuda, aunque lo gró reunir la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente a través de sus pestañas.

Ella alcanzó a cogerlo antes que cayera al suelo, lo que no fue ta rea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que pesaba casi un quintal más que ella. Sólo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y aguantándole el hombro con el suyo consiguió mantenerlo de pie. Y así trabados en ese incó modo abrazo avanzaron tambaleantes hasta la cama, en una especie de desgarbado vals. Trató de empujarlo sobre la cama, pero la resba ladiza colcha no le dejó otra opción que medio caer en la cama con él.

Y allí quedó, con el brazo todavía metido debajo de él. No habría sabido decir si su respiración entrecortada se debía al esfuerzo o al ca lor de toda esa piel masculina desnuda presionada sobre su costado.

—Es una suerte que ya estemos comprometidos —dijo él, sarcástico, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento—. Si ese criado tuyo nos llega a sorprender en esta apurada situación, creo que ten dría que casarme contigo a puntas de bielda.

Renesmee consiguió liberar el brazo y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Con las mejillas ardientes se metió un rizo rebelde en el desarreglado moño.

—No seas tonto. Emmett sabe tan bien como yo que no eres el tipo de hombre que comprometería la virtud de su novia. Él la miró ceñudo. —¿No soy ese tipo de hombre? ¿Estás absolutamente segura de eso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Siempre te has comportado con el más perfecto decoro.

Gimiendo, él se puso un brazo sobre la frente.

—No me extraña que haya tratado de arrojarme delante de ese ca ñón. No tenía ningún motivo para vivir.

Estando ocultos esos penetrantes ojos, ella se sintió libre para mi rar detenidamente la atractiva curva de sus labios, libre para recordar el seductor beso que se dieron en el bosque.

—Tenías el mejor motivo de todos —le dijo dulcemente—. Poder volver a mí.

Él bajó el brazo. Una inquietud aún más perturbadora que la des confianza brilló en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados?

—Casi un año, diría yo —repuso ella bajando la cabeza, acosada por la timidez y la vergüenza—. Aunque a mí más me parece toda una vida.

—Pero me esperaste. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Te habría esperado eternamente.

Una sombría expresión de desconcierto pasó por la cara de él. Ella tuvo la impresión de que ese pequeño grano de verdad había sido más cruel que todas sus mentiras. Cuando él levantó la mano para ahue carla en su mejilla, comprendió que había sido un error no ponerse fuera de su alcance cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Dudaba de ser capaz de moverse si las ropas de cama estallaban en llamas.

Él tenía los dedos a sólo una pulgada de su mejilla cuando soltó un grito, sobresaltado.

Un gatito amarillo, todo orejas y desgarbadas patas se había subi do a su muslo derecho, enterrando las uñas en el edredón con cada exuberante salto. Aliviada por la distracción, ella cogió al gatito, lo puso sobre su palma y le acarició la gorda barriga peluda.

—Este es tan pequeño que mi hermana no lo vio.

—Sácalo de aquí, por favor —dijo él con los dientes apretados—. No soporto a estos bichos.

Frotando la mejilla en el suave pelaje del gatito, ella le sonrió.

—Me parece que vuelve a fallarte la memoria. Adoras los gatos. Él agrandó los ojos.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió y, pese a su horrorizada mirada, le colocó el gatito sobre el pecho. Hombre y gato se miraron con igual desconfianza du rante un tenso momento, hasta que el gato bostezó, se desperezó y se enrolló en un ovillo, ronroneando, haciéndose un cómodo nido sobre su esternón.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Supongo que ahora me dirás que adoro a esa insufrible cría que me echó los gatos encima.

—A pesar de un ocasional choque de voluntades —repuso ella, eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado—, tú y Clear siempre os ha béis tenido bastante afecto.

Cerrando los ojos, él giró la cara hacia el otro lado, como si esa úl tima revelación fuera más de lo que podía esperar soportar un hom bre. Ella le subió suavemente el edredón sobre el pecho, deteniéndo se justo antes del gatito dormido.

—Ya has tenido bastantes emociones por un día. Necesitas reser var tus fuerzas.

Ya se giraba para marcharse cuando él le cogió la muñeca. Con el pulgar le frotó la sensible piel de la curva interior, en un movimiento peligrosamente cercano a una caricia.

—¿ Renesmee?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella haciendo una temblorosa inspiración.

—¿A ti también te adoro?

Su única defensa contra la oleada de anhelo que le produjeron esas palabras era no darles importancia.

—Por supuesto que me adoras —dijo, arrugando la nariz en una traviesa sonrisa— ¿Cómo podrías resistirte?

Se soltó la muñeca y escapó, esperando que no fuera demasiado pronto para empezar a felicitarse por su ingenio.

—Miente descaradamente.

Puesto que no había nadie presente, el hombre en cama se vio obli gado a hacer su comentario a la bola de pelaje dorado anidada en su pe cho. El gatito despertó de su siesta y lo miró con soñoliento interés.

Levantó la mano y acarició el aterciopelado triángulo entre las orejas del gato. A pesar de su renuencia inicial, ese movimiento de la mano le resultó extrañamente conocido, como si lo hubiera hecho cien veces en el pasado.

—Sé que miente, pero ¿cómo puedo demostrarlo si no logro re cordar la verdad? El gatito comenzó a cerrar los ojos y bostezó dejando ver el rosa do agujero de su hocico.—No te interesa lo más mínimo lo que estoy diciendo, ¿no es cierto? Simulas que me escuchas sólo para darme en el gusto. —Sin hacer caso del ofendido maullido, lo levantó y le miró el vientre—. Hembra —declaró, agitando la cabeza, disgustado—. Debería haber lo sabido.

Con una palmada en el lomo envió rodando a la gatita hasta el pie de la cama; después se sentó y bajó los pies al suelo. Una nueva olea da de vértigo lo recorrió todo entero, haciendo girar la habitación. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la dolorida frente en las manos. Le dolería me nos si esa maldita bala de cañón le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Cuando empezó a remitir el sordo dolor, paseó la vista cautelosa mente por la habitación. En general, tenía un aire de desvanecida ele gancia; aspecto pobre, pero no poco acogedor. Las paredes no esta ban tapizadas en seda sino empapeladas; el dibujo del papel eran rosas cuyo color desvaído daba la impresión de haber sido rosadas en otro tiempo. Una raída alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de made ra. El mobiliario consistía en una silla, una cómoda alta de caoba, un tocador, un mueble lavabo coronado por una palangana y una jofaina de porcelana, y una mesa para cualquier uso que probablemente fue desechada al reamueblar un salón. Ni siquiera una capa de cera de abeja aplicada con esmero podría disimular el hecho de que la mayor parte de su color había desaparecido de la madera con el tiempo y las repetidas limpiezas.

Al hacer una inspiración profunda, aspirando el aroma a azahar que perfumaba el aire, le sobrevino otra oleada de mareo. Cerró los ojos para esperar que se le pasara. En una cosa no podía acusar a Renesmee de mentir: conocía esa habitación. Conocía las columnas aflautadas en blanco y oro que sostenían el medio dosel y conocía la piedra des conchada del hogar. Conocía las sombras que se formaban bajo los aguilones y los rayos oblicuos del sol matutino que entraban por los vidrios de las altas ventanas. Había una exactitud en todo eso que ni él podía negar. Conocía todo de esa habitación.

Todo, a excepción de él.

Se levantó lentamente, teniendo buen cuidado de sujetarse el edre dón alrededor de la cintura. El tocador con su banqueta tapizada en brocado y su espejo ovalado parecía estar a cien leguas de distancia, y no quería que algún otro sorpresivo visitante lo cogiera con la guar dia baja. Cada paso arrastrado le producía un retumbante dolor en todo el cráneo. Cuando llegó al tocador y se sentó por fin en la ban queta tenía la piel pegajosa de sudor y le temblaban las manos.

Se cogió con fuerza del borde a esperar que se le pasara el temblor. Aun no preparado para mirar el espejo, se dedicó a observar la super ficie. El tocador tenía un encantador aspecto de desorden que lo hacía parecer como si una dama acabara de arreglarse y estuviera a punto de volver a la habitación en cualquier momento. De un envoltorio de papel abierto sobresalían horquillas, sus cabezas de perla reposando sobre una delgada capa de polvos de arroz. Un cepillo con dorso de plata todavía contenía pelos castaño rojizo mezclados con canas. Des tapó un frasco de perfume; el embriagador aroma a azahar le produjo una indecible sensación de pérdida.

De una cajita lacada sobresalía un medallón de oro con incrusta ciones de madreperla. Se lo puso en las manos y lo abrió; en su gra cioso interior oval su dueña había puesto tiernamente un mechón de finísimos cabellos de bebé. ¿Alguien alguna vez lo habría querido tanto como para conservar un recuerdo así de su inocencia?, pensó. Cerró el medallón y lo dejó dentro de la caja.

No podía evitar eternamente mirar al hombre reflejado en el es pejo. Haciendo una temblorosa inspiración, acercó la cara y miró, de sesperado por ver algún atisbo de reconocimiento.

Desde el espejo lo miraba un desconocido.

Deseó apartarse, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado fascinado por el sátiro de pelo revuelto y ojos recelosos que lo miraba desde el es pejo; tenía una cara que cualquiera calificaría de irresistiblemente hermosa si no le importaba el atisbo de arrogancia que se veía en su frente ni las sardónicas arruguitas que enmarcaban su boca. Era la cara de un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba, el tipo de cara que ejerce el poder en el mundo, no en virtud de la bondad o integridad de su dueño sino por la pura fuerza física de sus planos y ángulos. Tenía que reconocer que era una cara extraordinariamente atractiva.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una cara que deseara poseer.

Al margen de lo que asegurara Renesmee, no parecía ser la cara de un hombre que se comportara con perfecto decoro con su prometida.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo al hombre del espejo—. Me llamo William. William... Radcliffe. —Frunció el ceño. Ese nombre le era totalmente desconocido y salía de su lengua como si fuera otro idio ma—. Soy William Radcliffe —repitió, enérgicamente—, y ésta es mi novia, la señorita Renesmee Cullen.

Ese nombre sí le salía un poco más natural. Le pasaba por la len gua con la familiaridad de una canción que le gustara.

Se pasó una mano por la barba que empezaba a cubrirle la mandí bula. ¿Qué estarían pensando esos dos criados estúpidos para dejar a una muchacha inocente a merced de un hombre de su aspecto?

Si es que era una muchacha inocente, claro.

Con esa nariz ligeramente respingona que se le arrugaba al sonre ír y esas tenues pecas sobre sus mejillas besadas por el sol, ciertamen te parecía inocente. Los abundantes cabellos apilados sobre la cabeza insinuaban suaves rizos mientras sus cejas más oscuras se arqueaban sobre sus ojos tan exquisitas y dulces como una tinaja de chocolate derretido.

No era una beldad, pero sí la mujer más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

—Maldición —masculló, mirando furioso su imagen—, por lo que recuerdas, es la única mujer que has visto.

A no ser que contara a la arpía del hacha con la sombra de bigote en el labio superior, cosa que de ninguna manera sentía la inclinación a hacer.

La expresión de los ojos del desconocido que lo miraba desde el espejo era inconfundiblemente cínica. A ninguna mujer le aconsejaría mentirle a un hombre así, si no quería exponerse a riesgos.

Entonces, ¿por qué Renesmee Cullen estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que mentía. Al parecer se lo advertía un instinto más fuerte que la memoria. Tal vez no era tanto mentira como el no revelarle toda la verdad. ¿Sería su compromiso uno arreglado, sin verdadero afecto? ¿O habrían tenido una fea pelea antes de que él se fuera a la guerra?

El siguiente pensamiento le produjo un extraño escalofrío. Tal vez ella le había sido infiel durante su ausencia. Tal vez cansada de es perar su regreso había buscado solaz en los brazos de otro hombre.

El sentimiento de culpa explicaría su tartamudeo, su renuencia a mirarlo a los ojos, el pulso acelerado que notó en los dedos cuando le acarició la sedosa piel de la muñeca.

Pero todo eso también lo explicaría la timidez. Si la separación ha bía sido tan larga como ella decía, sería natural que la intimidara su cercanía física. Tal vez, como cualquier doncella, estaba sencillamen te esperando que él volviera a atraerla a sus brazos cortejándola con palabras bonitas y castos besos.

Recordando cómo se le pegaba a la piel la muselina rosa de su ves tido, se vio obligado a reconocer que tal vez disfrutaría dedicándose a esa tarea. Su novia podía ser tan delgada y de piernas largas como un potrillo, pero sus curvas tenían una seductora gracia femenina. De eso se dio cuenta en el momento en que cayeron juntos en la cama y él sintió en el costado la presión de sus pechos altos y firmes. Se ajustó el edredón, descubriendo que el hecho de que le vibrara otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera su cabeza no le producía el alivio que había es perado.

—Bueno pues, William, hombre —dijo a su pesarosa imagen—. Mientras no te vuelva la memoria, no tienes más remedio que dar tiempo al tiempo y tratar de conocerte a ti mismo y a tu futura esposa.

Su novia podía querer entramparlo en una red de mentiras, pero de esa brillante red colgaba una gema de verdad innegable: no sería di fícil adorar a Renesmee Cullen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Añorarte me ha vuelto __casi loca de pena._

¿Has perdido la cabeza, muchacha? —gimió Rose sentándo se en una bala de heno—. Simplemente no puedes ir y casarte con un desconocido.

Seth golpeó los puños en el destartalado banco en que estaba sentado a horcajadas.

—¡No puede! —exclamó—. Porque yo soy el hombre de esta fa milia y no lo voy a permitir, maldita sea.

—No digas palabrotas, Seth —dijo Laura automáticamente. Emmett se acercó a darle un suave tirón de orejas a Seth.

—Ya has oído a tu hermana, muchacho. No digas palabrotas; no es cristiano. Además, si alguien aquí va a impedirle que se case con ese cabrón sinvergüenza, ése seré yo.

Renesmee exhaló un suspiro. Teniendo en cuenta la tendencia de Seth a sobreprotegerla, la incapacidad de Clear de hablar en voz baja y el colorido vocabulario de Emmett, había decidido celebrar la reunión familiar en el corral granero, lo más lejos posible de los oídos del tema de discusión. Después que les explicó someramente su plan, con una perfecta mezcla, en su opinión, de brillante ingenio e irrefutable lógi ca, todos estallaron en gritos de incredulidad y horror en diversos grados, demostrándole que su intuición no se había equivocado. In cluso la vieja vaca lechera que asomaba la cabeza fuera de la puerta del corral en que estaba apoyado Emmett, la miró con sus acuosos ojos entrecerrados y emitió un mu de reproche Desde el nido que se había hecho con sus gatitos en el altillo para el heno, Clear comenzó a sorber por la nariz, señal precursora de rui dosos sollozos.

—¿Qué nos ocurrirá si descubre que le hemos mentido? ¿Y si lla ma a las autoridades y nos hace colgados?

—Colgar —corrigió Renesmee amablemente. Emmett soltó un bufido.

—¿Y cómo va a traer a las autoridades cuando seguro que él es un fugitivo de la justicia? Un caballero listo como él no se va a arriesgar a que lo cuelguen.

—No nos creerá —predijo Seth, sobriamente.

—Pues sí que nos creerá —insistió Renesmee—. Sólo tenéis que entrar en el espíritu del asunto. No se diferenciará en nada de las funciones de teatro que lady Sahra nos ayudaba a montar para los niños de la aldea en Navidad. Vamos, todos han dicho siempre que la representa ción de Clear del Niño Jesús bebé era tan conmovedora que hacía brotar las lágrimas hasta a los paganos más firmes.

—A mí me hizo brotar lágrimas —dijo Emmett—, sobre todo cuando tuve que cargar hasta el pesebre a un bebé que pesaba casi un quintal. Desde entonces no me ha abandonado el lumbago —añadió, friccionándose la parte baja de la espalda.

—Por lo menos tú no tuviste que convencer a los crios que eras una virgen —terció Rose—. Cuando hice ese discursito acerca de que nunca había conocido hombre, Abel Grantham se rió tanto que se cayó del burro dentro del pesebre y casi mató al pobre Niño Jesús.

Renesmee recordaba muy bien el incidente, pues fue ella la que tuvo que correr a sacar a Abel de encima de Clear, uno farfullando y la otra llorando. Ninguna cantidad de incienso podría haber disimulado el apestoso aliento a whisky de ese Rey Mago.

No queriendo recordarles otros desastres ocurridos durante esas actuaciones de aficionados, como cuando la pipa encendida de Emmett le incendió el turbante a Seth o cuando las ovejas se escaparon de sus pastores y entraron balando por los pasillos de la iglesia del pue blo, Renesmee se puso una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

—Exactamente así es como tenéis que considerar nuestro plan. Nada más que como una simple representación inofensiva. Rose agitó la cabeza tristemente:

—Lo que nos propones no es una representación, muchacha. Es una mentira. Y nada bueno puede resultar de mentirle a un hombre. —Miró inquieta hacia la puerta—. Sobre todo a un hombre como ése.

Se desvaneció la alegre sonrisa de Renesmee.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, Rose. Pero estoy firmemente con vencida de que menos bueno aún puede resultar decir la verdad.

Todos se quedaron mirándola desconcertados por el acerado filo de su voz.

Renesmee comenzó a pasearse por entre los corrales; al suave ruido de sus pasos sólo se unía el del aleteo de las golondrinas posadas en los aleros.

—Tal como yo lo veo, se nos han agotado las opciones. Puesto que no tengo la menor intención de casarme con uno de los hombres de la aldea para ser desgraciada el resto de mi vida, sólo nos queda la opción de dejar nuestro futuro en las manos de Jacob Black. No creo que lo llamen el Diablo de Vulturis por nada. Lo último que desearía sería meteros miedo, pero ¿alguno de vosotros se ha pa rado a pensar qué tipo de «colocaciones» podría buscarnos un hom bre como ése?

—Apoyando una mano en el poste lleno de astillas, alzó la vista hacia el altillo; los brillantes ojos de su hermana la mira ban desde las sombras—. Clear, no creo que sea insólito enviar a ni ñas de tu edad al asilo de los pobres, a trabajar del alba a la mediano che hasta que se les rompa el alma igual que la espalda.

—No me importaría —repuso Clear enérgicamente—. Con tal de que no tengas que casarte con ese troglodita de mal genio.

—Pero ¿qué será de tus manos tan finas y suaves? ¿Y de tu pelo?

Clear se tocó sus rizos con una mano trémula. Todos sabían que lo único que recordaba de su padre era que él la llamaba su Ricitos de Oro.

—Podría peinármelo en trenzas, supongo.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, odiándose casi tanto como odiaba a Jacob Black.

—Creo que eso no será posible. Cuando los piojos se apoderen de tu cabeza, no tendrás más remedio que cortártelos bien cortos. Seth se incorporó de un salto.

—A mí no se atreverá a mandarme a ese lugar. Ya tengo edad para huir y entrar en la armada.

Renesmee se giró hacia él con expresión apenada.

—Por mucho que te guste creerte un hombre, Seth, aún no lo eres.

Seth volvió a sentarse en el banco, sin mirarla.

Renesmee fue a arrodillarse ante Rose y le miró la afligida cara.

—¿Y qué será de ti y de Emmett? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este

Duque os tendrá a su servicio? Si lady Sahra no os hubiera conside rado miembros de su familia, hace años que os habría despedido.

—A este viejo carnero todavía le queda mucha energía en sus cuernos —proclamó Emmett.

Renesmee le cogió una de sus nudosas manos.

—En los meses de verano tal vez. Pero ¿qué pasará en esas frías noches de invierno cuando se te hinchan y agrietan tanto los dedos que te sangran y casi no puedes doblarlos? Tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad, Rose? Lo he oído pasearse toda la noche porque no pue de dormir de dolor.

Rose desvió la vista para evitar su mirada, y Emmett la hizo po nerse de pie.

—No me importa que todos acabemos en el asilo de los pobres, con los lomos rotos y los dedos sangrando. Seguimos pensando que usté vale demasiado para dejar que se venda a un desconocido por nosotros.

Renesmee retiró la mano de la de él, con creciente desesperación.

—Eso es justamente lo que os estoy pidiendo, que penséis en mí. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar qué será de mí si este duque reclama Forks para él?

Emmett se rascó su canosa cabeza.

—Es una muchacha educada, ¿no? Podría ser una de esas institu trices que enseñan a los crios de los nobles. Renesmee suspiró.

—Sé que lo que voy a decir os va a horrorizar a todos, en especial a Clear, que siempre se ha creído la Beldad Incomparable de la fami lia, pero hay un motivo para que todos los hombres de la aldea deseen casarse conmigo.

Todos la miraron como sin comprender.

—Soy atractiva —continuó Renesmee, en un tono que daba a enten der que ése era el más grave de sus defectos—. Demasiado atractiva para ser institutriz. Aun en el caso de que una señora me acepte en su casa, lo que dudo, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que uno de los hom bres de la casa, su hermano, su hijo, o incluso su marido, me arrinco nara en la escalera de servicio. Entonces perdería no sólo mi puesto sino también mi reputación. Y en este mundo, una vez que una mujer pierde su reputación se convierte en presa para todo tipo de sinver güenzas y libertinos. —Miró sobriamente a cada uno—. Y eso no es lo peor. Existe otra posibilidad que debemos tener en cuenta. ¿Y si el propio duque me toma afición y decide convertirme en su amante?

Emmett se tragó una blasfemia y Rose hizo la señal de la cruz para evitar el mal de ojo, como si ella hubiera dicho que se converti ría en concubina del propio demonio.—¿Quién puede evitar que un hombre de su riqueza, poder y co nexiones sociales obligue a una muchacha de campo sin un penique a aceptar sus atenciones ? Vamos, incluso en la aldea hay quienes asegu rarían que yo debería agradecer su protección. —A pesar del rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas, alzó el mentón, desafiadora—. Puede que con este plan me venda a un desconocido, pero por lo menos será a un desconocido elegido por mí.

Sus orgullosas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, avergonzán dolos a todos. Emmett se pasó la mano por la garganta.—Si es ese joven carnero el que quiere tener, entonces supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarla a meterlo en el redil. Renesmee le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó la picajosa mejilla.—¡Dios te bendiga, Emmett! No podría hacerlo sin ti. Mañana a primera hora saldrás para Londres, para consultar ahí con tus viejos amigos. Quiero que trates de descubrir si estos últimos días se ha co mentado la desaparición de un caballero.—O si ha escapado algún convicto —masculló Emmett en voz baja.—Yo espero que resulte ser un hijo segundón de un hijo segundón sin herencia y aún menos perspectivas de futuro —dijo Renesmee y reanudó el paseo por entre los corrales, con el paso más ligero que an tes—. Si hemos de casarnos antes de mi cumpleaños, las amonesta ciones se han de leer en la iglesia en tres domingos sucesivos, empe zando pasado mañana. Eso significa que tengo menos de tres semanas para verificar que no tiene ya una esposa por ahí.

Dado el poco tiempo que lo conocía y la naturaleza de su rela ción, la sorprendió lo mucho que le dolió esa idea.—Me alegra que te queden escrúpulos para no rebajarte a come ter bigamia —dijo Seth con voz arrastrada—. Pero ¿qué harás si Emmett encuentra a la familia de este hombre, o a su esposa?—Entonces supongo que mi única opción será devolverlo a su le gítima propietaria —suspiró Renesmee.—Como a una oveja extraviada —dijo Emmett.—O un cerdo perdido —añadió Clear, despectiva.—¿Y si te casas con este individuo y luego llega a Forks alguien de Londres y lo reconoce? —Preguntó Seth—. Entonces, ¿qué? —¿Y cuando fue la última vez que nuestra humilde aldea recibió una visita de Londres ?

Esta pregunta de Renesmee silenció incluso a Seth. La verdad, nin guno de ellos recordaba eso. Pero su hermano parecía resuelto a de mostrar que podía ser tan implacable como ella.

—¿Y qué pasa si firma el registro de matrimonio con un nombre falso? ¿Estaréis casados verdaderamente a los ojos de la Corona?

Renesmee se detuvo en su paseo; no había considerado ese punto. Tra gándose toda una vida de instrucción espiritual, encaró a su hermano con la cabeza en alto.

—Estaremos casados a los ojos de Dios, y por lo que a mí respec ta, los ojos de Él son los únicos que importan.

Sin decir palabra, Rose se levantó de la bala de heno y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Renesmee había logrado mantener la serenidad ante las protestas de Emmett y el escepticismo de Seth, pero si la bondadosa Rose volvía a manifestar su oposición, temía que simplemente se echaría a llorar.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Si tengo que coserte un vestido de novia antes de tu cumplea ños, no puedo estar todo el día holgazaneando en el corral con las va cas y gallinas. Creo que lady Sahra dejó un poco de crepé blanco guardado en el ático, para este día. —Se secó las mejillas mojadas con el borde del delantal—. Ojalá nuestra querida señora estuviera aquí para verte ante el altar con ese apuesto cervatillo. Ése era uno de sus sueños más acariciados, ¿sabes?

Renesmee se tragó sus propias lágrimas. Para lady Sahra había sola mente un sueño más acariciado que ése: el sueño de que algún día su hijo llegara a largas zancadas por el camino a arrojarse en sus brazos.

Se cogió del brazo de Rose.

—¿Crees que le importaría si sacáramos un poco del encaje de Brúcelas de las cortinas del salón para adornar las mangas?

Cuando Renesmee y Rose salieron del corral hablando de ramilletes y tartas de boda, Emmett las siguió meneando la cabeza, disgustado.

—Deberían haberse quedado en el corral, de donde son. No hay nada como una boda para hacer poner ojos de ternera a una mucha cha perfectamente sensata.

El corral quedó en silencio un largo rato después que se marcharon los otros. Finalmente Seth se levantó de un salto y dio una fuerte patada a un balde lleno de alimento. Los granos salieron volando por el aire en un dorado arco. El balde aterrizó con un ruido metálico que sonó como el latigazo de un rayo en el silencioso corral.

— ¡Dice que lo va a hacer por ella, pero eso no es cierto! —excla mó—. Lo va a hacer por nosotros. Lo va a hacer porque yo soy de masiado niño para mantener a mi familia. —Se apoyó en el poste, con las manos apretadas en impotentes puños—. Dios de los cielos, si fue ra por lo menos la mitad de un hombre.

En el altillo, Clear seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el heno, sin dar señales del histrionismo que él había esperado. Tenía pálida y quieta la carita redonda, y habló con voz extrañamente tran quila:

—Simplemente no podemos permitir que lo haga. No podemos permitir que sacrifique su virtud por nosotros. Se merece algo mejor que soportar un destino peor que la muerte a manos de un desalmado.

—No te fijaste en cómo lo miraba —dijo Seth sombriamen te —. Era casi como si pudiera gustarle el tipo de muerte que le pro ducirían esas manos.

—Para ti es fácil decir eso. No eres una mujer.

—Tú tampoco.

Clear apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

—Si Renesmee se casa antes de cumplir los veintiún años hereda la casa.

—Ése parece ser el motivo de toda esta locura —concedió Seth, receloso de la expresión calculadora de su hermana.

—Pero no hay nada en el testamento de lady Sahra que diga que tiene que continuar casada.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Renesmee no sobrevivirá jamás a la des honra de un divorcio.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de divorcio? —Dijo Clear, acariciando la bolita de piel gris que tenía en la falda—. En las novelas de la señori ta Radcliffe, el villano que pretende comprometer la virtud de la he roína siempre se encuentra con una muerte intempestiva antes que lo logre.

Seth se plantó las manos en las caderas y la miró fijamente.

—Vamos, Clear Anne Cullen, no estarás pensando en asesi nar a ese pobre diablo, ¿verdad? Al margen de lo que leas en esos es túpidos libros, no puedes ir por ahí matando personas porque no les gustan los gatos. O porque no les caes bien tú.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó Clear—. Considera las ventajas. Como viuda, Renesmee cosecharía todos los beneficios del matrimonio sin sufrir ninguna de sus obligaciones. Y si ocurriera que su novio su fre un accidente intempestivo después de la boda, pero antes de la no che de bodas, entonces no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de que él le ponga sus asquerosas manos encima.

Seth no pudo dejar de abatirse ante eso último. Fue hasta la puerta esperando que la brisa le disipara la niebla de rabia del cerebro. Los escombros quemados de la casa parroquial donde antes vivieran con sus padres estaba en una distante esquina de la propiedad, pero los días ventosos y calurosos como aquel él habría jurado que sentía en las narices el olor acre del humo y en la lengua el sabor amargo de las cenizas.

—Si estuvieran aquí papá y mamá, sabrían qué es lo mejor para Renesmee —dijo, con la cara vuelta hacia el sol matutino—. Sabrían qué es lo mejor para todos.

—Pero no están. Estamos nosotros. Él suspiró.

—Los tres hemos estado tan bien durante tanto tiempo. Supongo que pensé que podríamos continuar así eternamente.

—Y podemos —dijo Clear en voz baja—. Si aceptas ayudarme.

Seth cerró los ojos, pero no pudo borrar la imagen de su her mana en los brazos de un desconocido. Durante un momento eterno le pareció que incluso el viento retenía el aliento, esperando su res puesta.

Cuando por fin volvió a la penumbra del corral, sus labios estaban curvados en una triste sonrisa.

—El negro siempre le ha sentado muy bien a Renesmee.

Los dientes de Clear brillaron, cuando le sonrió desde el altillo.

—Exactamente lo que quiero decir.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Siempre fuiste un ángel tan perfecto..._

William Radcliffe estaba de malhumor.

Eso lo descubrió la tarde siguiente alrededor de la hora del té, cuando se abrió la puerta más o menos por centésima vez ese inter minable día para dar paso a alguien que no era su novia.

Al parecer la esquiva señorita Cullen había decidido que era mejor dejarlo abandonado a las atenciones de quienquiera pasara por su puerta a cualquier hora. Incluso Emmett había ido a hacerle una breve visita esa mañana, oliendo a ovejas y ceñudo como una máscara de la muerte. Lo informó de que se iba a Londres a visitar el mercado de ganado. Con un arrugado sombrero de ala ancha en las manos, masculló una seca disculpa por haber estado a punto de empalarlo en su bielda, y todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo evaluador con unos ojillos negros como bolitas, haciéndolo sentirse como si lo estuviera mi diendo para mandarle a hacer el ataúd.

Después se presentó el hermano de Renesmee, trayendo una bandeja con arenque ahumado y huevos y la cara arrugada en un ceño mohí no. Cuando él le preguntó por el paradero de su hermana, Seth masculló una evasiva y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta un rato después, se apresuró a sentarse en la cama sin hacer caso del mareo. Tenía mil preguntas para hacer, la mayoría de las cuales sólo podía contestar Renesmee. Grande fue su decepción al ver la cofia blanca torcida sobre unos rizos grises que pertenecían a Rose. Tuvo que luchar a brazo partido para arrebatarle la palangana, el jabón, los trapos y la navaja de afeitar de sus agrietadas manos e insistir en que se lavaría y afeitaría él, pues no te nía ningún deseo de repetir la limpieza del día anterior.

Cuando ella ya se marchaba, no pudo resistirse a hacerle un guiño inocente y decirle:—No tienes por qué darte tanta prisa, Rose. Dudo que yo ten ga algo aquí debajo que no hayas visto cien veces antes. —Arqueando una burlona ceja, miró debajo de la manta—. O por lo menos una. Rose se puso granate y ahogó una risita infantil con el delantal.—No diga bobadas, señor. Sí que es un caballero pícaro. —No es eso lo que me dice tu señora —musitó él después que ella se fue.

Se le desvaneció la sonrisa, dando paso a un ceño pensativo. La gatita amarilla acurrucada en la curva de su rodilla lo miró perplejo. Pese a sus repetidos intentos de ahuyentar al molesto bicho, ésta se negaba a alejarse de su lado más de unos pocos minutos por vez.

A medida que se alargaban las horas y le aumentaba el malhumor, empezó a sentirse más un prisionero que un paciente. Si tuviera sus pantalones, por lo menos podría levantarse y pasearse por la habita ción. El sordo dolor de cabeza había remitido un tanto, era molesto pero no insoportable.

Poco antes de la hora del té, cuando empezaba a caer en un sueño inquieto, comenzó a abrirse la puerta nuevamente. Al no ver materia lizarse a Renesmee, su primera reacción fue arrojar algo rompible. Lo úni co que veía en su posición acostada era una mata de rizos rubios suje tos por una cinta rosa torcida. Esta visitante iba entrando de cuatro patas.

Una mano pequeña de dedos regordetes y uñas romas subió por el lado de la cama y empezó a explorar por entre la colcha acercándo se peligrosamente a su cadera; al no encontrar lo que buscaba, empe zaron a elevarse los rizos como el agua dorada de una fuente. Cuando Clear Cullen asomó la cabeza por el lado de la cama, William entrecerró los ojos para observarla a través de las pestañas.—Ahí estás, bestia picara —siseó ella, estirando la mano para co ger a la gatita dormida.—Esa no es una manera muy simpática de tratar al hombre con el que se va a casar tu hermana —dijo William con voz arrastrada, in corporándose apoyado en un codo.

Clear cayó de espaldas en la raída alfombra, formando una O de sorpresa con sus rosados labios.

—Te advierto que si empiezas a chillar otra vez, yo también chi llaré, y estaremos de vuelta en el comienzo. Ella cerró la boca.—Bueno, eso está mejor —dijo él—. Eres casi tolerable cuando no estás chillando como un hada agorera.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de usted —replicó ella, ha ciéndolo sonreír a su pesar. Incorporándose, se quitó el polvo de su arrugado delantal de fino piqué blanco y adoptó una actitud de ofen dida dignidad.

Perdone que haya perturbado su sueño, señor, pero vine a buscar a mi gatita.

—Y pensar que yo creí que venías a ahogarme con una almohada.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, agitando sus rizos; en sus ojos azules había una expresión de tal culpabilidad que él casi se avergon zó de haberle hecho esa broma. Pero ella se recuperó enseguida y le sonrió dulcemente:—Tal vez ese sea un método algo tosco, aunque eficaz, de despa char a un huésped no deseado, pero yo prefiero el veneno.

Hay mu chísimas variedades para escoger. Vamos, sólo en el robledal he cata logado diecisiete variedades de setas venenosas mortales.

William se sentó en la cama y miró con recelo la bandeja con los restos de su almuerzo.—Ahora, si nos disculpa... —dijo ella, estirando la mano para co ger a la gatita.

El animalito rasguñó la mano con sus afiladas uñitas, sacándole sangre.—¡Ay! ¿Qué le ha hecho? —exclamó ella, chupándose el dedo he rido.

La gatita mientras tanto frotaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de William, ronroneando extasiada.

William pasó la mano por el sedoso pelaje de la gata y se encogió de hombros.

—Pese a lo que pareces tan deseosa de creer, no me faltan encan tos.—Tampoco le faltan a Napoleón, por lo que he leído. —Movien do la mano en gesto despectivo, como si hubiera sido idea de ella desterrar a la gata de su compañía, añadió—: Puede quedarse esta traidora si quiere. Tengo muchos otros gatos.

Torciendo altivamente el morro, echó a andar hacia la puerta, sin duda con la idea de salir con más donaire que como entró.

—¿Clear? Cuando ella se giró sin vacilar, él comprendió que había adivina do correctamente su nombre. Observó atentamente su carita circuns pecta, con la esperanza de despertar aunque fuera un mínimo recuer do, pero ella siguió siendo tan desconocida para él como su propia imagen en el espejo.

—Aunque los dos somos personas muy obstinadas, tu hermana me asegura que nos tenemos bastante afecto. La niña sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear.

—Entonces nos lo tenemos —dijo, y, haciéndole una majestuosa venia, salió del cuarto.

Exasperado, William volvió a reclinarse en la almohada.

Cuando la luna naciente iluminaba la habitación con su luz cobriza, William ya empezaba a desear la quejumbrosa compañía de Clear. No creía ser capaz de soportar un solo minuto más metido en la cama como un débil inválido. Incluso la gatita lo había abandonado, saltan do por la ventana abierta a cazar grillos en el techo iluminado por las estrellas.

Se puso boca abajo y empezó a golpear la almohada como para so meterla. Tal vez guardar cama no sería tan aburrido si tuviera a al guien para compartirla. No tenía que estirar mucho la imaginación para imaginarse los exquisitos cabellos de Renesmee Cullen desparra mados sobre su almohada y verse él besándole cada una de sus mejillas, hundiéndola en el mullido colchón de plumas con su peso.

Se deleitó en el perverso pensamiento, aun cuando no calzaba nada bien con la severa moralidad que su novia le aseguraba que po seía.

Finalmente la vieja casa se sumergió en los crujientes ritmos del sueño, aumentándole el desasosiego. Se sentó, echó atrás las sábanas y bajó las piernas. Sorprendido, comprobó que la habitación se mante nía quieta, no se ladeaba ni giraba como había temido.

Entonces fue cuando vio su pasaje a la libertad, muy bien dobladito sobre cojín de brocado de la silla.

Un par de pantalones.

Alguien debió dejarlos allí cuando él estaba dormitando.

Sacudiéndose los últimos vestigios de vértigo, atravesó la habita ción con pasos seguros y se puso los pantalones, complaciéndose en lo bien que le quedaban. Lo alegró infinitamente descubrir una camisa doblada con igual pulcritud sobre el respaldo de la silla. Pasó los dedos por el almidonado linón, pensando que era una tela bastante elegante para haberla comprado un simple soldado de infantería con su salario. Mientras se ajustaba la camisa en los hombros observó que varios rasgones habían sido remendados con tal esmero que casi no se notaban. Tal vez la camisa había sido un desecho de algún oficial benévolo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente vestido, se irguió con las manos en las caderas, sintiéndose más él mismo. Quien demonios fuera.

Se pasó la mano por la melena revuelta, y no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al tocarse el chichón del tamaño de un huevo de oca en la co ronilla. Ese interminable día había descubierto otra cosa más acerca de sí mismo: no le gustaba nada estar prisionero de los caprichos de una mujer. Renesmee no tenía ningún derecho a informarlo de que era su prometida y luego dejar que se las arreglara solo para entender esa pasmosa revelación.

Resuelto, con las fuerzas que le habían vuelto, salió al oscuro co rredor, sin saber si salía en busca de su novia o de sí mismo.

Renesmee se paseaba inquieta por el salón como un fantasma sitiado. No se había molestado en encender una lámpara ni una vela; prefería la penumbra moteada de luz de luna. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios; en cualquier momento se pondría a retorcerse las blancas manos como la nerviosísima heroína de una de las novelas góticas predilectas de Clear.

Una cosa era imaginarse conviviendo con un desconocido a la bri llante luz del día, y otra muy distinta imaginarse compartiendo su cama en la oscuridad de la noche. Desde pequeña había soñado con casarse con un hombre así, pero esos sueños siempre terminaban con una tierna declaración de amor y un casto beso, no con un hombre de seis pies y dos pulgadas, sin domesticar, en su cama.

Se le escapó un suave gemido de miedo; su novio podía haber per dido la memoria, pero ella había perdido el juicio al urdir un plan tan descabellado.

Todo ese día lo había pasado evitando verle, dedicada a repasar y ensayar la historia que se había inventado de los dos. No se atrevió a escribir ni una sola palabra de eso en su diario, no fuera que él lo des cubriera después.

«Pero ten la seguridad de que tus pecados te traicionarán». Ésa era una de las homilías favoritas de su padre, y casi oía su voz reprendiéndola. Claro que su padre jamás habría imaginado que su 'inocente niñita fuera capaz de cometer un pecado más grave que no aprenderse su epístola diaria o robarse un terrón de azúcar cuando su madre le daba la espalda. Probablemente a sus padres jamás se les pasó por la mente la idea de que pudiera ser capaz de robarse un hom bre entero.

Se le hundieron los hombros. Ya era demasiado tarde para confe sarle lo hecho y pedirle perdón; demasiado tarde para golpearle la ca beza con un candelabro y llevarlo de vuelta al bosque donde lo en contró. Para bien o para mal, él ya era suyo.

—Nos presentó un primo —musitó, virando a la derecha para no caerse sobre la otomana—. Un primo de cuarto grado; ¿o era de ter cer grado?

Se frotó las doloridas sienes con las yemas de los dedos, pensando que habría sido mejor quedarse en la cama oyendo roncar a Clear.

Se encontró ante el viejo secreter de palisandro iluminado por la luna. Entre otros papeles, sobre el secreter estaba abandonado, aun que no olvidado, un papel de carta arrugado: la carta escrita por la leal secuaz de Jacob Black. En esos momentos ella detestaba más que nunca al arrogante duque; después de todo era él quien la había pues to en ese camino hacia la destrucción segura.

Buscando a tientas en un rincón oscuro, sacó una caja de cerillas; rascó la cerilla y acercó la llama a una esquina de la carta; la recorrió una sensación de triunfo cuando ésta comenzó a arrugarse y ennegre cerse.

—Toma, miserable demonio —masculló, poniéndola en alto—. Así ardas en el infierno, donde te corresponde estar.

—«Pero no hay en el cielo ira semejante al amor convertido en odio —citó una voz detrás de ella—, ni en el infierno furia semejante a la de una mujer desdeñada».


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Aunque dejé que te arrancaran de mi lado __siempre te he tenido en mi corazón._

Ante esa voz grave y sedosa salida de la oscuridad, Renesmee se giró bruscamente, atenazada por el miedo irracional de haber invocado al propio demonio con su blasfemia. Pero no era el príncipe de las tinie blas sino su prometido el que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puer ta; la llama reflejada en sus ojos negros le advirtió que bien podía es tar jugando con algo mucho más peligroso que el fuego. Envuelto en un edredón le había parecido una especie de magnífi co salvaje recién llegado de la selva de Madagascar; vestido con panta lones y camisa no se veía más civilizado. Libre de chaqueta y corbata, su masculina vitalidad parecía derramarse de él en agitado oleaje. Sus cabellos negros, algo más largos de lo que estaba de moda, le rozaban sus anchos hombros, y llevaba la camisa abierta en el cuello.

Renesmee lo miró hacia abajo y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho; los ceñidos pantalones de ante definían a la perfección sus bien cince ladas y musculosas piernas y muslos; ésas no eran piernas flacuchas que necesitaran relleno de aserrín para aumentar el volumen.

Lo mismo podía decirse del resto. La llama le quemó las yemas de los dedos. Con un chillido de do lor soltó lo que quedaba del papel ardiendo y empezó a darle pisoto nes para apagarlo.—Ésta era la última factura del carnicero —explicó, resollante, le vantándose el borde del camisón para evitar las chispas dispersas—. Se pone bastante intratable si no recibe su dinero antes del día uno del mes.

Su novio observaba su nada agraciado baile con sumo interés.

—¿Así que encomiendas a todos los acreedores al infierno, o sólo a los que insisten en que se les pague?

Para evadir la respuesta, Renesmee se metió en la boca las yemas de los dedos quemadas.

—A ver, déjame que le eche una mirada a esa mano.

Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, las sombras le velaron el rostro, haciéndolo parecer más grande y amenazador de lo que se veía en la habitación de lady Sahra.

A Renesmee le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Y si Emmett tenía razón? ¿Y si había metido en casa a un asesino o un ladrón? ¿Y si no lo hubiera atacado una banda de bandidos sino que fuera un bandido él? Sin duda cualquier bandolero digno de ese nombre podía adoptar la apa riencia externa de un caballero. Tal vez incluso había descubierto su estratagema y había bajado a estrangularla.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a retroceder. Él paró en seco.

—Si eres mi novia, ¿por qué te conduces como si me tuvieras mie do? —Se le acercó otro poco, con una expresión tan afligida que era casi como si hubiera sido ella la que lo hirió—. ¿Te he hecho algún daño o te he dado motivos para suponer que lo haría?

—Hasta ahora no. —El hombro le chocó con la repisa del hogar, haciendo oscilar un jarrón de porcelana. Él extendió el brazo para su jetarlo, dejándola aprisionada, sin espacio para escapar—. Es decir, no.

El dolor en las yemas de los dedos quedó olvidado cuando él le ahuecó la mano en la mejilla y le acarició ligeramente la suave piel con la callosa yema del pulgar. En lugar de apartar la cara de su caricia, se sorprendió deseando acercarla más.

La ronca voz de él era hipnotizadora.

—Si soy el tipo de patán abusón capaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer, habría valido más que me hubieras dejado a merced de los franceses. Eso no habría sido un destino más cruel del que merecía.

Renesmee pasó por debajo de su brazo y fue a buscar refugio en el asiento que ocupaba la parte salediza de la ventana iluminada por la luna. Se sentó entre los cojines y entrelazó las manos en la falda.

—No te tengo miedo —mintió—. Sólo pensé que era mejor evitar cualquier apariencia de indecoro.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse de eso, ¿no?, si tenemos en cuenta que aún no hemos tenido ninguna conversación estando total mente vestido. —Por sus ojos pasó un destello de humor negro—. Al menos no en mi memoria.

Ella se miró el modesto camisón de dormir; con su corpiño abollonado y su escote de blonda bien cerrado al cuello, era menos reve lador que el vestido mojado pegado al cuerpo con que él la había vis to antes. Curiosamente, eran los cabellos sueltos que le caían por los hombros los que la hacían sentirse más expuesta; sólo un marido de bería ver su pelo así tan desarreglado.

—A pesar de tu estado —dijo—, hay que respetar ciertos detallitos. La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

—¿Por eso no has ido a verme a la cama en todo el día? ¿Para res petar esos detallitos?

—Habías sufrido una conmoción terrible. Supuse que necesita rías descansar.

—¿Cuánto descanso puede aguantar una persona? Según tú, ya he estado perdiendo y recuperando el conocimiento desde... —extendió el brazo a lo largo de la repisa y tamborileó sobre la pulida superfi cie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace exactamente?

Aunque estaba allí con aspecto de sentirse muy cómodo con sus cabellos revueltos y pies descalzos, le miraba atentamente la cara. ¿Tratando de ver la verdad?, pensó ella, ¿o por si veía un indicio de engaño? Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dos oficiales superiores tuyos te dejaron en nuestra puerta hace casi una semana. Dada la naturaleza de tu lesión, no sabían si al guna vez recuperarías el conocimiento totalmente.

—Ahora que lo he recuperado, supongo que esperan que vuelva a mi puesto.

—Ah, no —se apresuró a decir ella—. Puesto que Napoleón ab dicó y Luis ha vuelto a ocupar el trono francés, me aseguraron que ya no tendrían ninguna necesidad de ti.

—Bueno, por lo menos no me van a colgar por desertor. —Frun ció el ceño—. ¿Y mi familia? ¿Ha sido informada de mi regreso?

Renesmee puso toda su atención en arreglarse el faldón del camisón en ordenados pliegues.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu familia. Cuando nos conocimos su puse que llevabas un tiempo distanciado de ellos. Dabas la impresión de estar más que satisfecho de hacer tu propio camino en el mundo.

Una sombra que no tenía nada que ver con la luz de la luna pasó por la cara de él, aunque muy brevemente.

—Qué extraño —musitó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, temiendo haber dicho, sin saberlo, algo que le hubiera refrescado la memoria. Una sonrisa triste le levantó la comisura de la boca.

—De todo lo que me has dicho, eso es lo primero a lo que le en cuentro perfecto sentido.

—No tener padres es algo que tenemos en común, ¿sabes? Mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía trece años. Y justa mente por eso mi querido primo Eleazer pensó que nos llevaríamos muy bien. Él fue quien nos presentó cuando viniste con él durante un permiso para Navidad hace dos años. El querido, querido Eleazer Flockhart, mi primo de cuarto grado —añadió, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaba.

—Recuérdame agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Vamos, él... eh...

—¿Lo mataron en la guerra?

Renesmee había estado tentada de darle a su querido Eleazer de fic ción una noble muerte al servicio de su país y su rey, pero prevalecie ron las maltrechas hebras de su conciencia.

—Se embarcó para Estados Unidos. Siempre había soñado con eso, y ahora que acabó la guerra, por fin se sintió libre para hacer rea lidad su sueño.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a visitarlo algún día. Puesto que fue el quien nos presentó, no me cabe duda de que nada le gustaría más que ver las radiantes caras de nuestros hijos.

—¿Hijos? —repitió Laura, sin poder evitar del todo que la voz le saliera como un chillido—. ¿Cuántos hijos serán? Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirlo. Supongo que podría bastar con una media docena. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con una expresión tímida que estaba totalmente reñida con el brillo travieso de sus ojos—. Para empezar.

A Renesmee ya empezaba a girarle la cabeza. En sólo dos días, había pasado de robarle un casto beso a un desconocido a parirle media do cena de bebés.

Para empezar.

Él se echó a reír, sobresaltándola.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan pálida, querida mía. Sólo era una broma. ¿O has olvidado informarme de que no tengo sentido del hu mor?

—Sabía que estabas bromeando —le aseguró ella, con una risita nerviosa que más pareció un hipo—. Siempre me decías que sólo de seabas tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

—Qué metódico.

Se sentó junto a ella en el asiento de la ventana, flexionando sus largas piernas. Renesmee se deslizó por el asiento lo más lejos de él que permitía el acogedor medio círculo de cojines. Él le cogió las frías ma nos entre las suyas cálidas, antes que se que cayera al suelo.

—Me desconcierta un poco tu actitud, querida. Dices que hemos estado separados muchísimo tiempo y sin embargo pareces menos que entusiasmada en... un reencuentro.

—Tendrás que perdonar mi timidez, mi señor. Hemos estado comprometidos casi dos años, pero debido a tu carrera militar, tus vi sitas han sido muy poco frecuentes. La mayor parte de nuestro no viazgo lo hemos llevado por correspondencia.

El se le acercó más, el destello burlón de sus ojos reemplazado por un verdadero interés.

—¿Tienes mis cartas? Ellas podrían despertarme la memoria o por lo menos darme alguna idea del tipo de hombre que soy. Renesmee no había previsto esa petición.

—Resulta que no las tengo. Fueron destruidas. Él le soltó las manos, visiblemente desconcertado.

—Bueno, por lo menos nadie puede acusarte de vulgar sentimen talismo.

—No, no, me has entendido mal —dijo ella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo sin darse cuenta—. Las leía una y otra vez, acariciaba cada una de las palabras que me escribías. Dormía con las cartas debajo de la al mohada, y justamente a eso se debió que un día de lavado Rose las hizo hervir en lejía junto con las sábanas. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Y yo —dijo él, la frustración palpable en su voz. Reclinándose en los cojines, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Cómo es que recuerdo cada polvoriento rincón de esta casa pero ni un solo momento pasa do aquí?

—No lo sé —repuso ella, más perpleja que él.

—Me enfurece esto de no lograr recordar nada de ti. O de noso tros. —Acercó nuevamente la cara a ella, mirándola intensamente—. ¿Nos hemos besado?

Ella abría pensado que él estaba bromeando otra vez, si no hubie ra sido por el reto que vio en su mirada. Desvió la cara, pensando qué tremenda ironía era que fuera capaz de mentirle sin arrugarse pero se ruborizara al decirle la verdad:

—Una vez.

Él le cogió el mentón y suavemente le giró la cara hacia la de él. —Eso es extrañísimo. Habría jurado que no soy el tipo de hom bre que se contentaría con sólo un beso de unos labios tan dulces como los tuyos. —Le pasó tiernamente el pulgar por esos labios, pro duciéndole un inicuo estremecimiento de expectación—. No tienes por qué asustarte, Renesmee. ¿No me dijiste tú misma que yo nunca com prometería la virtud de mi novia? Te aseguro que no es inaudito que incluso el más respetuoso de los novios le robe uno o dos besos a su novia antes de la boda.

Una nube pasajera ocultó la luna. Todo artificio desapareció entre ellos dejándolos como dos desconocidos en la oscuridad. Renesmee sintió el fresco olor a jabón que emanaba de sus mandíbulas recién afeitadas y el cálido susurro de su aliento contra su boca en la fracción de tiem po anterior a que él le tocara los labios con los suyos.

Ella había besado, pero nunca había sido besada; la diferencia era sutil, pero profunda. Al principio él pareció contentarse con deslizar la boca sobre la de ella, rozándosela en una hormigueante caricia, como para saborear sus satinados labios llenos. Antes que ella se diera cuen ta, sus labios adquirieron vida propia bajo la seductora presión, entre abriéndose lo suficiente para invitarlo a entrar; él no se hizo de rogar.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando la cálida y áspera dulzura de su lengua le invadió la boca. El le ahueco la mano en la nuca y cambió la posición de su boca para profundizar el beso.

Se había equivocado, pensó ella. Él la estaba embromando; no con réplicas ingeniosas ni bromas amables sino con una tácita promesa de placeres prohibidos. Por vergonzosa que fuera esa intimidad, no pudo evitar que su lengua respondiera, que saliera de su boca para la mer la de él con una tímida osadía que la asombró. Él se la mordis queaba, saboreaba y acariciaba, alargando cada nueva sensación como si tuviera toda la noche para dedicarla a darle placer a su boca.

Cuando ella lo besó en el bosque, lo despertó de un corto sueño. Ahí en la oscuridad del salón él la estaba despertando de toda una vida de adormilamiento, precipitándole la sangre desde el corazón a los re covecos más secretos de su cuerpo, e instalándola allí en vibrantes e insistentes latidos.

Cuando ya creía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión de toda esa maravilla, él apartó la boca de sus labios. No tardó en descubrir que la boca de él no era menos persuasiva en el contorno de su mandíbu la, en la curva de su cuello y en la sensible piel debajo de la oreja.

—Llámame cariño —le susurró él, cogiéndole el lóbulo entre los dientes. —¿Mmm? —dijo ella, estremeciéndose al sentir moverse su len gua sobre los pliegues de la oreja.

—Llámame cariño. No me has llamado cariño en todo el día. Lo he echado de menos.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza mientras él la acariciaba con la boca vol viendo hacia sus ávidos labios. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, tra tando de afirmarse a algo en un mundo que se ladeaba bajo sus pies.

—Ah... cariño—suspiró.

Su rendición le ganó otro beso, éste aún más dulce y profundo que el anterior.

Pero él no se dio por satisfecho.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

Por un instante ella se quedó con la mente en blanco, como para lizada; estaba tan atontada que no sabía si recordaría su propio nom bre, y mucho menos el que le había puesto a él.

—Mmm... eh... William.

—Otra vez —susurró él sobre sus labios.

—William, William, William. —El nombre le salió como un jadeante cántico entre beso y beso. Si eso no se podía calificar de mo mento de gran pasión, ¿qué entonces?—. Ooh, ... Wil.

Ese apasionado ronroneo casi fue la perdición de William. Si ella no era ya una mentirosa, él estaba a punto de convertirla en una, a punto de demostrarle que era justamente el tipo de hombre que sí comprometería la virtud de su novia; el tipo de nombre que la subiría sobre sus rodillas, acallaría sus protestas de doncella con besos pro fundos y embriagadores y susurraría promesas que no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir.

Sólo que esta vez estaría obligado a cumplir esas promesas duran te toda su vida.

Esa comprensión lo hizo hacer lo imposible. Dejó de besarla.

Ella había acabado en sus brazos, la mano de él abierta sobre sus costillas, el pulgar a sólo pulgadas de la seductora redondez de su pe cho. Sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra esas costillas, en un eco de los del suyo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ya no la estaba besando, levan tó lentamente las pestañas. Tenía los ojos soñadores, los labios rosa dos todavía hinchados y brillantes con sus besos. Sabía a pasión e inocencia, una mezcla embriagadora que juraría no había probado jamás antes.

—¿Ocurrió esto la primera vez que nos besamos? El tono acusador de su voz pareció sacarla del aturdimiento. Se puso rígida.

—He de decir que no, señor. Fuiste un verdadero modelo de au todominio.

—Entonces, tal vez he perdido los escrúpulos junto con la memo ria. —Le quitó suavemente el pelo que le caía en la mejilla, sorprendi do al notar que le temblaban las manos—. ¿No sería mejor que te fue ras a la cama antes que pierdas algo aún más valioso?

Esas palabras podrían ser una súplica, pero, juiciosamente, ella decidió tomarlas como una advertencia. Se desprendió de sus brazos con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—Muy bien, señor. Buenas noches.

Conservó esa dignidad hasta encontrarse fuera de su vista; enton ces subió corriendo la escalera como si llevara al demonio pegado a sus talones.

William se pasó la mano por el mentón; tal vez era el demonio.

Había querido cortejar a su prometida con castos besos y palabras bonitas, no comérsela a besos a una distancia de su familia en que se sentiría el menor gemido. Ese pensamiento le evocó una potente ima gen de Renesmee echada sobre los cojines del asiento de la ventana con el faldón del camisón subido hasta la cintura mientras él acallaba sus so llozos de placer con besos.

—Maldición —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

No podía negar que su reacción al inocente roce de sus labios ha bía sido violenta, primitiva, posesiva. Según ella, habían estado sepa rados casi un año. ¿Había pasado ese tiempo o más sin besar a una mujer? Le pasó por la mente un peculiar pensamiento: ahí estaba él obsesionado por la fidelidad de ella cuando no tenía forma de saber si él le había sido fiel durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Tal vez, como muchos soldados antes que él, había buscado los placeres más bajos en los brazos de alguna vigorosa seguidora del ejército mientras soñaba con la mujer con que se iba a casar.

Agitó la cabeza, todavía maravillado por la pasión que se había encendido entre ellos. Esos besos le habían demostrado que Renesmee decía la verdad en otra cosa más: le pertenecía a él. De eso ya no po día haber ninguna duda.

Estaba a punto de salir para irse a la fría y solitaria comodidad de su cama cuando recordó los restos del papel que Renesmee estaba que mando cuando él la sorprendió. Se arrodilló y pasó la mano por las cenizas.

Sus dedos chocaron con un bultito de lacre derretido, todavía ca liente, y tan blando y maleable a su tacto como lo fuera Renesmee. Se in corporó lentamente, aplastando el lacre entre el índice y el pulgar. Po día no recordar nada de su vida anterior a la mañana de ayer, pero sí recordaba que los carniceros de aldea rara vez, si es que alguna vez, sellan sus facturas con lacre caro.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Rezo por ti todas las noches, __sin olvidarlo jamás_

Cuando William despertó a la mañana siguiente, le había vuelto el campanilleo dentro del cráneo con renovada fuerza. Gimiendo se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, apagando el sonido hasta una espe cie de zumbido soportable.

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió pensar que el campanilleo no provenía de dentro de su cabeza sino de fuera de la ventana. Cogien do el pantalón de los pies de la cama, se los puso y fue tambaleante hasta la ventana.

Abrió y se asomó por encima del techo saledizo, inspirando el aire fresco hacia sus pulmones. La noche había dejado una capita de rocío sobre la hierba, que brillaba con la caricia del sol matutino. Y seguían re picando las campanas, su eco resonando sobre las colinas y ondulantes prados en una melodía de carillón, triste y hermosa a la vez. Era el tipo de melodía que podía obligar a un hombre a tragarse un curioso nudo en la garganta, el tipo de melodía que podía llamar a un hombre a su casa.

Si tenía casa.

Con movimientos suaves aunque firmes, cerró la ventana, pero ni el pasar el pestillo ni correr las cortinas logró apagar del todo esos apremiantes sonidos.

En ese momento oyó abrirse la puerta y se giró a mirar, agrade ciendo el haberse puesto los pantalones.

—¿Nadie en esta casa infernal tiene la buena costumbre de gol pear la puerta? Aunque tenía los brazos repletos de ropa, Renesmee se las arregló para hacerle una burlona reverencia y una alegre sonrisa.

—Y muy buenos días también, mi señor.

Su novia estaba muy atractiva con un vestido de muselina blanca salpicada de florecitas azules; una cinta azul a juego le recogía la tela debajo de sus pechos altos y redondeados. El ruedo festoneado deja ba ver esbeltos tobillos envueltos en medias blancas y un par de zapa tos forrados en seda. Incluso llevaba una papalina de paja adornada por una roseta de cintas y sujeta bajo el mentón con un simpático lazo. Sólo le faltaba un corderito llevado de una cinta para posar para un retrato de una doncella pastora ante uno de los maestros.

William frunció el ceño; después de la noche anterior, no tenía la menor intención de que ella lo convirtiera en corderito; y mucho me nos uno sacrificial.

Ella dejó el montón de ropa sobre la banqueta del tocador.

—Te he traído ropa para la iglesia. Rose encontró esto en el áti co. Puede que estén un poco pasadas de moda, pero no creo que na die se fije aquí en Forks.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con más desconfianza aún.

—¿Y para qué necesito ropa para la iglesia? No nos vamos a casar esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—No —rió ella.

—Entonces ¿por qué vamos a ir a la iglesia?

—Porque es domingo.

Él continuó mirándola, con expresión impenetrable.

—Y siempre vamos a la iglesia los domingos por la mañana —aña dió ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, yo voy en todo caso, y por lo que colegí de tus cartas, tratas de no perderte nunca un servicio. —Le brillaron de admiración los ojos—. Eres extraordinariamente piadoso.

William se rascó el cuello, áspero por la barba de una noche.

—Bueno, que me cuelguen. ¿Quién habría pensado que el Todo poderoso y yo estábamos tan amigos? —La miró retador—. Te irá bien saber que no tengo la menor intención de pedirle perdón por be sarte anoche. No estoy arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Aunque a ella le subió el color a las mejillas, lo miró osadamente.

—Tal vez no es perdón lo que hemos de pedir, sino freno.

—Y tal vez tú eres demasiado prudente. Un beso puede ser una inocente expresión de afecto, ¿verdad?

Ella podía no estar versada en las artes del amor, pero no a tal ex tremo como para pensar que hubiera algo inocente en los besos que se habían dado—Puede, supongo —concedió de mala gana.—¿Y no fuiste tú la que me aseguró que yo fui un verdadero mo delo de autodominio la primera vez que nos besamos ?

Renesmee ya había temido que volvieran esas palabras para atormen tarla. Ya estaba lamentando la decisión de no mentirle más de lo que fuera necesario.—Hay algo en ese beso que olvidé decirte.

Él esperó en expectante silencio. Ella hizo una respiración pro funda.—Estabas inconsciente esa vez. Éarqueó las cejas, sorprendido.—Fue justo después que te trajeron, y supongo que quise conven cerme de que no estabas lesionado sino sólo durmiendo. Te veías tan trágico y vulnerable, como un príncipe de cuento de hadas que había sufrido una cruel maldición. Sé que sólo fue una fantasía infantil, pero de verdad creí que si te besaba, podría despertarte de ese sueño.

—Vamos, señorita Cullen, ¡me escandalizas! Me cuesta creer que un modelo del decoro como tú se haya aprovechado del estado inconsciente de un hombre para forzar tus atenciones en él. Sin pensarlo, ella se le acercó y le colocó una mano en el brazo.

—Por favor, no pienses mal de mí. Jamás había hecho algo tan in correcto antes. No sé qué me pasó. Vamos, me..- .Interrumpió sus protestas al ver que él se estaba riendo a carcaja das; el hoyuelo en la mejilla lo hacía parecer más de la edad de Seth que de la de él. Se apartó de él, muy rígida.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de burlarte de mí. Sólo fue un error de juicio, un desliz en mi moralidad. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. Las carcajadas terminaron en una cálida risa.—Una lástima. Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Ahora estamos solos —observó él, con una sonrisa juguetean do en sus labios.

Ella paseó la mirada por la habitación en penumbras, muy cons ciente de la acogedora cama de medio dosel con las ropas arrugadas que todavía tenían la huella de su enorme y cálido cuerpo.

—Sí, lo estamos, pero no te atreverías a besarme estando Clear en el corredor y Rose abajo. Él arqueó una ceja dorada.

—¿Ah, no?

Cuando pasó las manos bajo sus codos y la atrajo hacia él, ella com prendió, misericordia Señor, que medio había deseado que lo hiciera.

Pero cuando él la miró a la cara, se borró el brillo de sus ojos de jándolos extrañamente sombríos.

—¿Era amable contigo, Renesmee? ¿Era considerado con tus senti mientos? ¿Te hacía feliz?

Ella hizo una temblorosa inspiración, al comprender que encon traba su intensidad más atractiva aún que su encanto.

—Eras muy considerado. Me escribías todas las semanas, sin ex cepción, y dos veces la semana de mi cumpleaños. Puesto que no es tabas aquí para traerme flores, dibujabas encantadores ramilletes en los márgenes de tus cartas. Y cuando venías a visitarme, siempre traías algún regalito para Clear y Seth

Al notar la facilidad con que le salían las mentiras de la boca, com prendió que estaba describiendo al hombre de sus sueños; un sueño que estaba hecho realidad ante sus ojos.

En tus cartas —continuó—, siempre hablabas de lo felices que se ríamos cuando nos casáramos. Cómo tomaríamos chocolate en la cama cada mañana y daríamos largos paseos al crepúsculo. Por la no che nos reuniríamos en el salón con el resto de la familia a jugar a las cartas y a cantar alrededor del piano. Tú nos leerías junto al hogar hasta que nos diera sueño. —Bajó los ojos, invadida por una repenti na timidez—. Entonces nos retiraríamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Los ojos de William se habían nublado como si esa imagen idíli ca le resultara dolorosa.

—¿Y nunca te di motivos para lamentar nuestro compromiso?

—No, jamás.

Atrayéndola más, se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos. La dulzura de su beso la cogió desprevenida. Pero antes que ella alcanza ra a rendirse a él, él ya se había apartado, con expresión impenetrable.

—Entonces sólo puedo rogar que nunca te los dé. Cuando William se deslizó por el banco de la familia detrás de Renesmee y sus hermanos, pensó que todos los habitantes de Arden tenían que ser ciegos de nacimiento para no notar lo anticuada que era la ropa que llevaba. Aun cuando no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, estaba razonablemente seguro de que jamás se había sentido tan ridí culo. Las calzas hasta la rodilla ya eran suficiente humillación, pero Renesmee le aumentó el sufrimiento dándole para ponerse unas medias de seda a rayas, zapatos con hebillas, un chaleco bordado y una casa ca roja con brillantes botones de latón. Se habría sentido perfecta mente cómodo en un salón de una generación atrás. Si hubiera tenido una peluca empovada para completar su atuendo podría haber solici tado el puesto de lacayo del rey.

Se pellizcó la nariz, consolado porque la vieja iglesia de piedra olía ligeramente más mohosa que él.

Seth se quedó en el extremo del banco, poniendo entre él y su familia la mayor distancia que permitía el largo del banco. Clear se sentó al otro lado de Laura, la querúbica inocencia de su cara estro peada por el hecho de que el inquieto ridículo que tenía en la falda no paraba de tratar de saltar al suelo.

William miró disimuladamente el sereno perfil de Renesmee. Parecía tan indiferente a su incomodidad como a la cálida presión de su mus lo contra el de ella. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos estaban recatadamente dobladas alrededor de su libro de oraciones, su cara atentamente adelantada hacia el elevado pulpito de caoba desde el cual el párroco se dignaba ofrecerles su bendición. Cuando las prime ras notas de «Come, Thou Fount of Every Blessing» inundaron la nave, ella le dio un codazo para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. Su voz no era la de la diáfana soprano que él se había imaginado, sino la de una grave contralto que le produjo un estremecimiento de deseo por todo él. Miró hacia el cielo, pesaroso, medio esperando que Dios lo partiera con un rayo por tener ésos lascivos pensamientos en Su casa.

Mientras estaban de pie, de pronto notó un extraño hormigueo en la nuca; se golpeó el cuello de la camisa, suponiendo que una desven turada polilla se había metido ahí, pero el hormigueo continuó. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre con una sola larga y tupida ceja en la frente que lo estaba apuñalando con la mirada. Al volverse, alcanzó a ver otra mirada furiosa, ésta dirigida a él desde el otro lado del pasi llo, por un individuo marcado de viruelas cuya cara daba la impresión de necesitar un buen fregado. El hombre lo miró glacialmente duran te menos de un minuto hasta que bajó la vista, azorado.

Perplejo, él volvió la atención al altar. Dado su ridículo atuendo, pensó, tal vez estaba demasiado susceptible e interpretaba la simple curiosidad por hostilidad.

Una vez que la congregación volvió a sentarse, el párroco de pelo blanco comenzó un monótono sermón que, temió él, muy pronto lo iba a hacer volver a dormir.

Empezaba a adormilarse cuando la sonora voz del párroco lo so bresaltó, sacándolo del sopor:

—... el privilegio de leer la proclama de las nupcias entre el señor William Radcliffe y la señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Si alguno de vo sotros sabe de algún impedimento para que estas dos personas se unan en santo matrimonio, ha de declararlo. Ésta es la primera vez que se pregunta.

William no fue el único al que estas palabras pillaron despreveni do. En lugar del expectante silencio que solía seguir a la lectura de la proclama, un murmullo se propagó por toda la iglesia. William miró hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Ya eran varios los hombres que lo estaban mirando fijamente, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su resentimiento. No pudo dejar de pensar si tal vez uno de ellos te nía la educación suficiente para haber escrito esa nota que estaba que mando su novia, y la elocuencia para agitar sus pasiones hasta ese punto febril.

Renesmee continuó mirando al frente, con las mejillas de un rojo su bido; se le había puesto rígido el cuerpo, desprovisto de esa seducto ra blandura que tenía en sus brazos la noche anterior.

Cuando el párroco comenzó el ofertorio, él le cogió la mano en guantada y le susurró:

—Podrías haberme avisado que venía esto. Ella arrugó la nariz en una nerviosa apariencia de sonrisa y le con testó, también en un susurro:

—Es sólo la primera lectura de las proclamas. Tienes dos domin gos más todavía para declarar tu oposición a nuestra unión. Él le pasó el pulgar por los nudillos en una posesiva caricia.

—¿Y por qué habría de querer hacer eso cuando es evidente que soy la envidia de todos los hombres de la aldea? Por las miradas que estoy recibiendo, colijo que la mía no fue la única proposición que re cibiste.

—Pero fue la única que acepté —repuso ella.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro compromiso era un secreto o todos los de más pretendientes han perdido la memoria también?—Shhh—susurró ella, retirando la mano—. Ha llegado el mo mento de pedir perdón a Dios por nuestros pecados. Mientras se ponían de pie junto con el resto de la congregación, se le acercó más, y le susurró con voz ronca:—¿Y qué pecado podría tener para confesar una inocente como tú? Ahí estaba otra vez; ese destello de miedo en unos ojos que no de berían tener que conocer jamás ni un asomo de aflicción.—Tal vez has olvidado las Escrituras también, señor. No hay na die entre nosotros sin pecado. Ni una sola persona. Renesmee se arrodilló y la curva del ala de su papalina le ocultó la cara. El estuvo un buen rato mirándole la blanca nuca y luego se arro dilló torpemente a su lado. Habría jurado que no era un hombre acos tumbrado a arrodillarse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Dios. Aunque ce rró obedientemente los ojos, sólo podía fingir que estaba rezando. Las palabras que salían con tanta facilidad de los labios rosados de Renesmee no se le daban a él, como tampoco la convicción de que estu viera escuchando alguien a quien le importara.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad? —refunfuñó Seth, apartán dose de la cara una mariposa moteada.—Yo no encuentro que hagan pareja —masculló Clear, sacando la nariz del desgastado El monje asesino que había camuflado dentro de su libro de oraciones—. Es demasiado alto y antipático para ella. Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la escalinata de piedra de la iglesia Saint Michael, observando tristemente a la muchedumbre reunida en el soleado patio alrededor de Renesmee y William para felici tarlos. Aunque muchos de los hombres que habían cortejado a Renesmee se mantenían alejados, el resto de los aldeanos se habían apresurado a acercárseles entusiasmados por la noticia de las próximas nupcias y por la novedad de tener entre ellos a un desconocido bien educado. El encanto del que había alardeado William ante Clear saltaba a la vis ta mientras aceptaba las cordiales palmadas en la espalda de los casa dos y las sonrisas aduladoras de sus mujeres. Incluso la agria viuda Witherspoon sonrió como una niña boba cuando él se llevó su hue suda mano a los labios.—¿Le pediste perdón a Dios por el asesinato que planeabas co meter? —le preguntó Seth.

Clear cerró el libro de un golpe.

—Prefiero no considerarlo un asesinato sino un contratiempo muy oportuno.

—Contratiempo es olvidar donde se dejaron los anteojos o de abotonarse las botas, no caer muerto una hora después de la boda, ¿De verdad has pensado cómo podrías cometer esa vileza? —le pre guntó Seth, mirando cómo Renesmee sonreía a William con la cara radiante—. Yo preferiría el placer de meterle esa engreída cara en la tarta de novia y ahogarlo ahí.

Clear negó con la cabeza, acariciando la peluda carita con bigotes que asomó por su ridículo.

—Eso es demasiado evidente, me temo. En El castillo de Otranto del señor Walpole, encuentran a Conrad muerto, aplastado por un gi gantesco casco emplumado. Pero yo personalmente prefiero el veneno.

—Eso es una suerte, porque dudo de que hayan muchos cascos gi gantescos emplumados volando por la parroquia.

—Claro que no he descartado totalmente un disparo o un ahogo accidental. Pienso realizar varios experimentos estas dos próximas se manas para encontrar el método más práctico de librarnos de un no vio indeseado.

—¿Y si ninguno de esos experimentos da los resultados que espe rabas?

Clear miró hacia arriba y Seth siguió su mirada.

Sobre el parapeto del campanario había un ángel de piedra con las desgastadas alas extendidas. Según la leyenda, la misión del ángel era proteger la aldea de los malos espíritus. Las regordetas mejillas y el mentón en punta tenían una sorprendente semejanza a los de Clear.

Clear exhaló un soñador suspiro:

—Entonces sencillamente tendremos que mirar hacia el cielo en busca de inspiración divina.

Renesmee se preguntaba si sería sacrilegio estar en el patio de una iglesia soñando con los besos de un hombre. Aunque se las arreglaba para sonreír, asentir y estrechar las manos de los aldeanos que la felicitaban por su buena suerte, en lo único que lograba pensar era en un salón iluminado por la luna y los embriagadores besos de un desconocido. Ese desconocido estaba junto a ella en ese momento, haciéndole hormiguear el brazo con el roce de su codo. Aunque había fingido es tar atenta durante el sermón del cura, no había logrado captar sus palabras al tener a William tan cerca. Mientras el árroco predicaba so bre las virtudes del autodominio, ella revivía esos deliciosos momen tos en que estuvo a punto de perder el suyo.

Betsy Bogworth, la hija del curtidor, cuyos pronunciados dientes y la tendencia a arrugar la nariz la hacían parecer un conejo gigante, le cogió la manga.

—¡Qué vergüenza, haber tenido guardado este secreto! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas comprometida, niña mala?

—En realidad fue idea del señor Radcliffe mantener en secreto nuestro noviazgo hasta que él estuviera libre de sus deberes militares —explicó ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo William, su expresión inocente reñida con el destello picaro que le brillaba en los ojos.

—Pues claro que sí, cariño —dijo Renesmee sonriendo.

—¡Un compromiso secreto! —exclamó Claudia, la flacucha y pálida hermana de Betsy, cogiéndose las manos bajo el mentón—. ¡Qué ro mántico! ¡Cómo habrás ansiado su regreso!

—Ay sí—miró a William, deteniendo la vista en sus labios—. Lo he besado más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Claudia arqueó sus rubias cejas. El grupo cayó en un repentino si lencio y William se aclaró la garganta y empezó a rascar el suelo con la punta del zapato.

Renesmee notó cómo le subían los colores a la cara.

—Quise decir lo he extrañado más de lo que podrías imaginar. Betsy se giró hacia William con la nariz arrugada.

—Todos los solteros de Forks han tratado de conquistar el cora zón de Renesmee en uno u otro momento, pero ninguno lo consiguió. ¿Cómo es que usted triunfó si nunca le hemos visto visitar la casa ni cortejarla?

William sonrió amablemente.

—Creo que dejaré que mi novia responda a esa pregunta. Aunque no se atrevió a mirarlo, ella sintió su mirada expectante sobre ella.

—El primer año de noviazgo, sus visitas a la casa fueron tan cor tas e infrecuentes que no nos permitían salir a pasear por el pueblo. Y el año pasado la mayor parte del noviazgo la hemos llevado por co rrespondencia. Fueron sus cartas las que me conquistaron el corazón. Sabe ser muy persuasivo con la boca —apretó los dientes—, es decir, con sus palabras.

El rescate le llegó del lugar más inverosímil. Halford Tombob se

aproximaba abriéndose paso con su bastón por entre la muchedum bre. El viejo picaro se negaba a ponerse anteojos pero siempre llevaba un enorme monóculo colgado del ojal del chaleco.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando él levantó su monóculo en su amarillenta mano, se lo puso ante un ojo y le miró la cara a William como un saltamontes de un solo ojo. Pasado un momento, lo bajó y declaró con absoluta convicción.

—Yo conozco esa cara.


End file.
